In the Long Run
by jaybear1701
Summary: An exploration of the postPGSM lives of the Sailor Senshi as they battle new enemies, meet new friends, and confront their feelings for each other. Shoujoai.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: This story was born out of my love for PGSM and my desire for it to continue onward. Not much happens in this prologue – it's a Minako-centered reflection piece set during the Special Act; more specifically, it takes place after the battle with Mio Kuroki but about a week before Usagi and Mamoru's wedding. Oh, and the flashback is taken from Chapter 15 the Sailor V manga. I lightly tweaked it given the fact that manga Minako and live-action Minako seem like two completely different people, but 99.9 of the dialogue between our heroine and her adversary is taken directly from the Sailor V English scanlations by Grand Theft Fansub and ANViL. I do hope this prologue serves its purpose as a spring board for the later storylines I have swimming inside my head (and even a few ideas for various prequels and whatnot). Here's hoping it doesn't suck completely.

**Disclaimer**: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon belongs to "Princess" Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation Co., Ltd., Kodansha Animation, etc. etc.

--------------------

Visiting hours had long since been over, but Minako Aino still managed to enter Rei Hino's hospital room despite the ridiculously late hour. Being a famous idol really did have its perks after all – the night-shift nurses had been more than accommodating when the dark-haired star showed up at their station.

The room was dark save for the moonlight from the window. Minako stood still for a moment, letting her eyes adjust before she walked slowly to the hospital bed and looked down at the priestess' prone form. The injuries Rei sustained from her run-in with Mio Kuroki were far worse than the idol had imagined – her head and left eye were bandaged, as were both her arms. Seeing the renowned Guardian of Flame and Passion in such a weak state made Minako's heart clench painfully.

"Idiot," she said softly.

The idol shook her head and chuckled lightly as she imagined the glare her statement would have elicited. Without much forethought, Minako gently brushed away Rei's bangs and placed a kiss on her bandaged forehead – something she would never have gotten away with had the dark-haired woman been conscious.

She pulled up a chair next to the former Sailor Mars and sat down.

Despite the fact that she jumped straight into the conflict after her long flight from England, the day's battles had left her feeling wired, like she had taken 10 shots of espresso all at once. Channeling and harnessing her powers as Sailor Venus for the first time in four years had been exhilarating enough alone – but the combination with Mars' power had been… absolutely indescribable. She had almost been overwhelmed by the force of it all. When that initial feeling subsided, the commingling of their energy had felt completely natural. Considering their less than amicable encounters in the past, Minako was surprised by how well their powers had complemented each other, working in harmony to become greater than the sum of its parts.

Although she couldn't explain it, she had felt more than just the power of Mars. She had felt Rei herself. It had been…more than intimate.

_Rei's heart is with us, _she had told Luna as she, Ami and Makoto surrounded the 'Spirit of the Senshi' sword sent by Queen Serenity.

_More specifically, her heart was with me._ Minako shook her head, a wistful smile appearing on her face. _Yeah right. Wishful thinking, Aino._ _Rei would never see you that way. _And yet…

After they had all reunited with Usagi four years ago, Makoto and Ami had filled Minako in on the final battle with Princess Sailor Moon and how Mars, despite Venus' absence, had been able to channel the power of the Guardian of Love and Beauty. The news had not surprised her. Even when she had been…gone…she could feel her spirit being drawn to her friends, to Rei in particular. Of course, the Fire Guardian had been mum about the entire incident and Minako knew better than to pry. Since then, the level of antagonism between the two girls subsided and the grudging respect they shared for one another gradually turned into a deep friendship. _Of course, that didn't mean they didn't still have the occasional 'snark-fest,' as Makoto liked to call them._

Minako continued to gaze at the woman who had become equal parts her biggest rival/pain in the ass, best friend, and, loathe as she had been at first to admit it, object of her quite unrequited affection. She didn't know when it had happened, but somewhere along the way, she had fallen for the tempermental young miko. _Just as Venus had fallen in love with Mars in her former life… _

And just like her past incarnation, Minako had decided to keep her feelings to herself – although she suspected that Artemis, and possibly Makoto, had already figured her out. If they did know, they never said a word to her. Indeed, Minako would rather have hurled herself from atop Tokyo Tower while lit aflame before she ever willingly admitted her love to anyone – especially Rei, who she imagined would accuse her of being unduly influenced by the past life yet again. _And _that_ certainly is not an argument I want to bring up again._

Minako sighed, her eyelids beginning to droop. She hadn't felt tired earlier, but now that she was with Rei and saw for herself that the priestess would be all right, she could feel the fatigue begin to settle in.

There were times, she thought, when it seemed that maybe, just maybe, Rei shared her feelings. It wasn't anything Minako could pinpoint with absolute certainty. Indeed, it could very well have been just her imagination. But every once in a while, there was just _something_ about the way Rei would speak to her or the way she would look at her that would make Minako's heart skip a beat. But if such evidence was quick to appear, it was just as quick to disappear – not surprising given their history.

It had always been the same between them – an endless dance of touch and go. Whenever Minako thought they were finally moving forward, something always went wrong. As much as she wanted to chalk it up to Rei's stubborn and at times incredibly infuriating personality, Minako grudgingly acknowledged that she was just as much to blame for their rocky relationship by setting off the easily irked miko with all her teasing. And, of course, when things got heated, Minako would have been damned if she backed down to Rei. She hated to lose after all – even, or especially, to the woman she loved. From there, things would escalate until either Minako or Rei would say or do something they both would regret later, and they were back at square one. Artemis was right, sometimes it really did seem like they brought out the worst in each other.

"_**Your love will be hopeless for all eternity."**_

The haunting words came unbidden to Minako's mind, causing a frown to form on her delicate features.

It was a memory she would have been happy to forget – Sailor Venus' first encounter with a soldier from the Dark Kingdom. _Adonis… no, Danburite… _No one knew of the meeting save Artemis, and even he hadn't heard Danburite's last words to her.

The event had occurred shortly after her first skirmish with Tuxedo Kamen, when she had regained the memories of her mission to protect the princess and remembered her "true name" as Venus. She had barely enough time to digest it all before the next day, when Sugao Saitou, her manager, had whisked her off to China in order to film "A Chinese Princess" opposite idol Ace Kaitou.

Minako had heard of the handsome Ace's famed charm – and he more than lived up to his reputation. She, too, probably would have fallen under his spell if she hadn't been preoccupied with her newfound mission. She had found that the more she tried to sort through her memories, the more she would be deluged with even more images, emotions and snippets of past conversation. It had all been so confusing… especially the ones revolving around a certain raven-haired woman in a red sailor fuku.

The filming had gone by without any problems until the day Minako decided to visit the set early to talk to Sugao and found herself walking in on Ace and his youma LinLin draining energy from the cast and crew. Minako had confronted the two as Sailor V and in the ensuing battle, she had released a tad bit too much power to destroy LinLin – Artemis attributed it to the unlocking of her memories – and as a result, the studio began to fall apart around her.

As Artemis worked to get the survivors out of the building, Minako moved deftly through the crumbling studio to reach Ace. It had been then, amidst the remains of the set of a palace, that more memories flowed through her mind and a bright, almost blinding light engulfed her body. The spirit of Venus, which had been lying dormant within her, had awoken. She had felt her blue and white fuku dissolve as she fell to her knees.

In her mind's eye, she had seen her laughing Princess dressed in a white gown, holding her arms out to catch Artemis. Next to her, Mercury held a huge text, not bothering to hold back her smile as she attempted to scold the Princess for neglecting her studies. Leaning against a nearby pillar, Jupiter took in the scene with amusement, while Mars entered carrying a tray of lunar nectar, shaking her head at the Princess and then throwing a small smile over at Venus. S_he's so beautiful…_

Minako hadn't known if the thought had been hers or Venus', but before she could ponder it any further, the light had dissipated and as her eyes adjusted she could make out a silhouette standing in front of her.

"_Are you all right, Princess of Venus?" It was Ace._

_Pulling off her red goggles, Minako stood and looked down at herself, surprised – and yet not – to find that an orange and white fuku had replaced her Sailor V uniform. Indeed, she was more taken aback about finding herself standing on a platform overlooking what appeared to be a desert instead of being inside a collapsing studio._

"_This place often gets foggy around this time," Ace said._

_She knew then that she was on what appeared to be the surface of Venus – or at least what the surface would have looked like in the days of Silver Millennium. She remembered the fog of sulfuric acid that would surround the young planet due to volcanic activity on the surface. _

"_I am not a princess," she said, turning her gaze on Ace. "I am the Guardian Soldier of the Planet Venus… Sailor Venus. I was born a soldier to protect that single precious person."_

_Ace merely smirked at the blonde sailor soldier knowingly, as if she hadn't said anything he didn't already know. He walked toward her and handed her the script to "The Chinese Princess." _

"_Shall we film the climax?" he said, pointing to a specific page. "The scene where the princess, an abandoned child who has lost her memory, is taken to her homeland. From your line princess."_

_Despite herself, Venus looked down at the script and half-recited, "This… is my true land?"_

"_No." Ace looked her in the eye. "The land you loved, the people you loved…are no more."_

_Before she could react, Ace enveloped her in an embrace. _

"_They were destroyed by the enemy."_

"_Stop it!" Venus violently pushed Ace away from her. "Who are you? How did you know I was born of Venus?" _

"_That is because… I am Adonis." As he spoke, the sigil of Venus briefly appeared on his forehead only to quickly disappear. "I burn with a passion for you. We were supposed to love one another. I am your mystical lover."_

_Off Venus' incredulous look, he continued, "But you do not know me. In my previous life, I had no rank. I was a miserable soldier in a remote region._

"_You lived in a palace overlooking Venus – the chosen strongest Sailor Soldier, shining brightly. Before long, for your mission, you went to the ruler of the solar system – the Moon."_

_Adonis turned from her, walked to the edge of the platform and looked to the horizon._

"_In your absence, some of your people were…borrowed…for the war taking place on the chief planet – Earth. It was then, that I finally saw you, the lovely goddess of love and beauty."_

_He turned back toward Venus. "At that moment, I knew. If I could just change one wheel of fate, the two of us might fall in love…"_

_Without warning, what appeared to be a playing card suddenly materialized in Adonis' hand and dark energy began to surround him in the form of a crackling sphere. Venus jumped back into a defensive position, her own aura beginning to surround her in protection. _

"_But there is only one destiny," Adonis said, his eyes darkening and his voice rising steadily. "I was born into this world again and raised to the status where I can confront you! I am a soldier under the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom… Danburite!_

"_And YOU Sailor Venus… You are my ENEMY!"_

_With all his might, Danburite threw a wave of dark energy at the sailor soldier. Venus quickly dodged to her right, the attack narrowly missing its intended target, and twisted her body just in time to see Danburite leaping into the air and gathering more dark electricity for a follow-up blow. _

_At that moment, instinct took over and as images of her fallen comrades flashed in her mind's eye, Venus lifted her right hand and released her power in one single, crescent beam. The energy of her strike clashed with Danburite's second of wave of darkness, and eventually pierced through his attack, striking him dead center in the chest. As quickly as it began, the battle was over._

_Breathing harshly, the adrenaline still flowing through her, Venus stood over Danburite's slowly disintegrating body. _

"_Is it your fate to defeat the ones I love?" Her voice was quiet and held no malice._

_As she looked down at the agent of the Dark Kingdom, she watched as the darkness left Danburite's eyes and a small, almost sad smile graced his handsome features. He lifted his arm as another playing card appeared in his hand – the Ace of Hearts._

"_I'll tell your final love fortune."_

_Venus took a step back, ready for an attack, and was startled when the card spontaneously ripped into shreds._

"_Your love will be hopeless for all eternity."_

_Venus' heart froze at his words. _

"_What's wrong?" Danburite asked after she failed to respond. "You should look happier. Now you can go on living… without having to torment yourself over the ultimate choice – your love or your duty."_

_The dark soldier's form was quickly fading into oblivion and, despite herself, Venus knelt beside him. She knew that the person lying before her now was no longer Danburite, but Adonis. _

"_Your fate is to continue fighting," the former Venusian said as he disappeared. "Your true battle begins now."_

Minako recalled continuing to kneel there until her surroundings morphed back into that of the studio, with Artemis running up to her and yelling at her to escape the building. Once outside, she had reaffirmed her vow to fulfill her mission no matter what the cost.

"_**Your love will be hopeless for all eternity."**_

"_**Your love or your duty."**_

As hard as she tried to forget that fateful encounter, Adonis' last words still managed to seep back into her consciousness now and again, always when she least expected it.

Minako shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. _That bastard… What would he know of love...? _The idol knew better than to heed the words of a dying enemy, and yet she could not quite quell the feelings of unease that the memory stirred in her. What exactly did _she_ know about love? Indeed, very little. It was almost laughable. Here she was, the supposed Guardian of Love and Beauty, and she couldn't even admit her feelings to the woman she loved in this lifetime and the last. Why? Because she knew she loved someone who would most likely never return her feelings. _Perhaps… perhaps it _is_ for the best._

The idol's dark thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a soft whimper coming from the direction of the hospital bed. Minako immediately stood next to Rei's side, watching as her friend's face scrunched up in pain. She lightly placed her right hand over the miko's and used her left to gently caress the side of her face.

"Shhhh. It's okay, Rei. It's okay."

Minako repeated the mantra until Rei's movements stilled and her breathing became slow and steady once again. Satisfied that Rei was fine and asleep, Minako settled back into her chair.

Closing her eyes, she finally allowed herself to fall into the arms of slumber.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Cute

**Author's Note: **A big thank you to everyone who read the prologue. I'm still ironing out the details of my overall outline for this story, but I do hope to update regularly every other week. That might be a bit hard b/c my full bar review starts on Wednesday, but I will try my best! This new chapter picks up directly where the prologue left off, so we're less than a week away from Mamoru and Usagi's wedding. The next few chapters will lead up to that "big event" and then we'll go from there. If anyone who reads this has not seen PGSM, I guess it's important to note the following:

-the girls are all 18;  
-Ami is a _doctor_ in the United States (Doogie Howser, M.D. anyone?);  
-Makoto owns a florist shop with Motoki, I believe;  
-Minako is still a popular idol (like in the series);  
-Before returning to Tokyo, Rei had been honing her powers in Kyoto; and  
-Usagi is... I'm not sure. Unemployed?

With that said, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. :)

**Disclaimer: **Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon belongs to "Princess" Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation Co., Ltd., Kodansha Animation, etc. etc.

* * *

_In the long run  
You're just the person to  
catch my eye  
All of a sudden  
There's a thin line between  
You and I  
And now it's on...  
-__**Glos**_

On the outskirts of the Solar System, time seemed to stand still as the dwarf planet Pluto continued its slow orbit. To the uninitiated, the silence in this easily forgotten area of space could be unbearable. But to the guardian of Castle Charon, it was comforting. It meant that all was well, that the Gates of Time were still protected and unharmed. And so it had been day after day, month after month, year after year for a countless number of millennia.

But not today.

Today, there was a disturbance. The feeling of the intrusion hung heavily in the air, reverberating around the Guardian of Time. She stood near the gates, eyes closed, waiting for her "visitor" to approach.

"So you've come," she said, finally opening her eyes and concentrating on the shadowy, cloaked figure before her.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you've been expecting me, Pluto."

"Nor should you be surprised when you fail... again."

"Hmph."

The figure in front of her disappeared and the guardian immediately twirled her time staff and held it in a defensive position. She didn't have to wait long for the first attacks to come. Dark energy bolts materializing from the shadows and flew toward her. She easily dodged and blocked them with skill. Analyzing the trajectory of the strikes, Pluto returned fire with her own orbs of purple energy, targeting the areas where the attacks would have most likely originated. Her calculations were rewarded when she heard the sound of a grunt as one of her orbs made contact.

"Impressive." The dark figure once again appeared before the guardian. "But I've learned from the past mistakes of my… predecessors."

The green-haired soldier narrowed her eyes as a second hooded figure appeared next to the first. The second intruder stepped forward, pulling back the hood.

Pluto took a step back in shock. "You…?"

"It's been a long time… old friend."

Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, the first intruder disappeared and rematerialized instantly behind the guardian, placing her in a full-nelson. As she struggled against her captor, Pluto watched as her "old friend" approached her and began gathering energy.

"Why…?"

"You of all people should know why. I'm doing this for all our sakes."

"…"

"It doesn't have to be this way. I don't want to hurt you. Why not join us?"

Pluto laughed through clenched teeth. "Have you lost your mind? I'm not a traitor."

"Loyal to the end I see. Then forgive me, old friend…"

Pluto could do nothing as her captor held her in place while an attack was unleashed against her. At the last minute, he released her only in time to teleport away from also getting caught in the assault. The guardian bore the full brunt of the blast. She landed on her back, her head snapping backward onto the hard floor.

She struggled to get up, but the first intruder immediately put a foot on her chest, forcing her back down. The second attacker walked up to where she lay and looked down at her.

"Someday, you'll see things my way."

The last thing the Guardian of Time saw was a flash of energy before darkness fell around her.

* * *

"_I'm glad she's all right…"_

"_Yes. Hmm…"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Well, nothing's wrong per se. But, based on my visual assessment of Rei, it doesn't seem like her injuries match those on her charts…" _

At the sound of the hushed voices, Rei slowly surfaced from unconsciousness. She opened her eyes, willing them to focus on the figure beside her.

"M…Minako…?" she murmured without thinking.

"Ah, it's Makoto actually. Don't tell me Mio hit you so hard you don't even recognize me anymore."

Rei blushed furiously as her vision cleared and she saw the former Guardian of Lightning and Courage watching her with an amused expression on her face.

"That's Ami, by the way," added Makoto, nodding to the woman standing on the other side of Rei's hospital bed. "Just in case you thought it was Artemis."

Feeling more than mortified, Rei turned her head toward the genius who smiled shyly at her. "Hi Rei."

"Ami." Rei nodded slightly, returning the smile.

As her two friends helped her into a sitting position, the miko's eyes quickly darted around the room. She felt both relieved and disappointed to find no other visitors – the latter emotion annoying her to no end.

As if sensing her thoughts, Makoto said, "Don't worry. Minako's not here. But rumor has it your favorite idol did stop by last night. That is, if all the chatter around the nurse's station can be believed."

"And why would I care?" Rei huffed indignantly, trying to ignore the way her traitorous heart leapt at the news. She forced herself to feel irritated. _Minako never changes - she just shows up whenever she pleases, just like back in our senshi days. Am I really supposed to jump for joy whenever she decides to grace us with her presence?_ The miko did her best to disregard the tiny voice that responded with a feeble "yes."

A simple "mmhmm" was Makoto's response. "So not only can you _not_ tell us apart, you even lost your short-term memory? You did just call out her name a minute ago, you know."

Rei blushed again and let out a forceful breath. She did her best to check her temper at seeing the knowing sparkle in her friend's eyes.

Inwardly sighing at Makoto, Ami decided it would be best to interrupt before her two friends got too carried away. "How are you feeling Rei?"

"I feel…" Rei paused, noting with surprise that she was not in the excruciating pain she experienced the previous day. "…just fine actually. Good even.

"In fact," Rei lifted her bandaged right arm and tentatively flexed her wrist. No pain. "What on earth?"

"That's amazing," Ami said, her eyebrows raised. "I hope you don't mind Rei, but I took the liberty of glancing over your charts. It says here your right wrist was fractured, and normal recovery time for such an injury would take at least six weeks. Not only that, but the charts take note of lacerations and abrasions all over your body. But except for a few bruises here and there, there's hardly a scratch on you."

The confusion was apparent on Rei's face as she continued to flex her wrist.

"Maybe it was the 'Spirit of the Senshi,'" Makoto said, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"The what?"

"The sword from the moon that let us transform yesterday."

Ami nodded. "That would make the most sense. When we used to transform regularly, we always did heal more rapidly."

"So… Rei received the benefit of Mars' power even though she laid around all day while Minako did all the work." The mischievous grin reappeared on Makoto's face.

Rei looked sharply at Makoto and then to Ami. Did she just hear her right? Minako… had…

"That's right, Rei," Ami said. "Minako did harness the power of Mars during the battle."

"Aren't you just tickled?" Makoto added.

"Whatever," Rei said, deciding to not acknowledge Makoto's presence any longer. "If it was the sword, I'm thankful. I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Just then, the door to her hospital room slid open followed by an excruciatingly loud exclamation of "REI-CHAN!"

Rei, Ami and Makoto all cringed from the ear-splitting noise as Usagi bounded into the room and launched herself at the defenseless priestess.

"Usagi! We _are_ in a hospital you know…" Mamoru winced as he trailed behind his fiancée.

The energetic woman, however, was too absorbed in greeting her friend to heed Mamoru's words.

"Rei-chan, I'm so glad you're okay!" Usagi squealed as she wrapped her arms around Rei. "And you're feeling better too! Oh we missed you last night! I wish you could have been there. It was incredible!"

Rei couldn't help but smile at her boisterous friend. She felt herself relax as Usagi regaled her about the previous day's adventures, with Mamoru, Makoto and Ami chiming in at regular intervals. It felt like old times.

The only thing missing was…

* * *

"MINAKO! What were you thinking!"

The idol stifled a sigh for what seemed to be the hundred and eleventh time as she listened to her manager's continuous and super-hyper rant about her decision to cancel her London recording and fly to Japan. As she navigated through Tokyo's afternoon rush hour to reach her hotel, she imagined Sugao Saitou pacing around his London office and waving his hand emphatically as he continued his lecture.

"Really Minako, do you know how much money we wasted when you didn't show up for the recording? You just won that award for heaven's sake and then you pull this stunt!"

"I'm very sorry, Boss."

"Don't tell me I need to dig up some raw material again. I wonder whatever happened to that Mars Reiko-chan?"

"That isn't necessary!" Minako exclaimed with a bit too much force. She gritted her teeth and tried to calm herself. "I do apologize, Boss, but it really was important."

"Important! Important! What could be more important than your career? Unless…"

Minako held her breath.

"I got it! You wanted to show your appreciation for the award by thanking the fans who have supported you from the beginning! Of course you would go back to Japan!"

"Um…yes…" _That was as good a reason as any._

"Minako, you clever girl you."

"Boss…"

"I know, I know, I know! We'll need to start planning right away!"

"Sure…" The glee she heard in Sugao's voice was starting to make her feel nervous.

"O-kay! Forget London! We can record your next album in Japan! Minako Aino: Homecoming!"

"Uh…"

"Oh that's not enough is it? Of course you'd want to show your growth and maturity! We should get an appropriate guest artist on your next single! Something adult…"

"Adult?"

"…like classical music!"

"Classical…" _But I'm a pop artist…_

"I know just the person to get! Michiru Kaioh - the violin prodigy taking the classical world by storm!"

"Okay…?" Minako heard the tell-tale beep of the receiver signaling that she had an incoming call.

"But then you would need a nationwide tour! Twist my arm, why don't you! Ahhhh! So much to do. Good girl Minako-chan! I knew there was a reason you were my favorite! I will fly to Tokyo immediately. You report to the office tomorrow morning bright and early!"

With that, Sugao unceremoniously hung up. _What have I gotten myself into? _

Minako stopped herself from letting out a groan before pushing a button to accept the incoming call. _Now what..._

"Hello?"

"Minako-chan? Hi, it's Ami."

Relief flooded through the idol when she heard the shy voice of the young doctor. "Hey Ami, what's up?"

"Um… Makoto and I were wondering if you were busy?"

"No. In fact, I just made my great escape from the agency. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything's fine. In fact, more than fine. Rei's being discharged from the hospital this afternoon."

"So soon? But how…" Minako's brow furrowed in confusion before realization hit. "The sword."

"That's what we think too," Ami paused before hurriedly continuing, "Unfortunately, no one else can pick Rei up from the hospital and since you're not busy, we all hoped you could do it."

"What? Me? I..I guess, but…"

"Thanks Minako! Her grandfather is also out of town so she'll need some company at the shrine."

"Wait, Ami…"

"I knew we could count on you! I'll call you soon."

_Click._

"Hello? Hello?"

The singer pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it in disbelief. _When had Ami learned to channel Sugao?_ She tried dialing Ami's number but immediately got the doctor's voicemail. Her attempts to reach Usagi and Makoto also went straight to their voicemails. It was then that she remembered who Ami had mentioned early in their conversation.

_Makoto. _

Minako squinted. This was definitely _her_ doing. It had to have been. How could all of them be too busy? It was unlike any of them to leave a friend in need. _I'll get her later._ She took in a deep breath and exhaled as she changed course to head toward the hospital. It looked like she was in for a long evening.

* * *

After turning her phone off, Ami glanced guiltily at her grinning companion, who also made sure to shut off her cell after she hung up with Usagi.

"Are you sure we should have done that?"

"Most definitely."

"But…"

"Don't worry, Ami," Makoto interrupted, her eyes retaining their mischievous gleam. Leading her friend away from the hospital's entrance, she added, "Rei will be in good hands."

"That's… not what I meant…" Ami wanted to continue her protest for the sakes of both Minako and Rei, but she lost her will to argue upon feeling a certain _other_ pair of goods hands gently gripping her shoulders.

"Ami, you worry too much! Just wait. Someday, Minako and Rei will thank us."

* * *

Rei scowled. Deeply.

"I really can walk on my own," she said dangerously through clenched teeth.

"Y-y-yes, Ms. Hino," the hospital volunteer stuttered nervously. "But, it is hospital policy to discharge patients by wheelchair."

Rei held back a growl and remained silent. Humiliation aside, she supposed she should be grateful that she was even leaving. The amazed doctors had not been keen on releasing their "miracle" patient, but they eventually capitulated under the fiery temper of the priestess. It didn't hurt that her primary care physician – one Dr. Ami Mizuno – had also insisted on her discharge. By the end of the day, the only injuries she had left were the ones to her left eye and left wrist, both of which remained bandaged.

"H-h-here we are, Ms. Hino. H-have a good day!"

The volunteer brought the wheelchair to a stop on the curb next to a black Mercedes Benz, bowed and walked back into the hospital. Rei looked at the car in confusion. "What? This can't be right."

"And why can't it?"

_That voice… Oh. God. No. Anyone but her._

Rei turned her head toward the sound of the voice she had longed to hear for the past few months and fought valiantly to hold a blush at bay. She watched as the familiar figure approached from her right side. The singer was as beautiful as Rei remembered even though she wore her favorite "disguise" of dark sunglasses and a baseball cap to cover her straight black hair.

"Minako…" Rei felt embarrassed that the idol of all people had seen her in the wheelchair. She quickly stood, at a loss for words.

"Try not to look so shocked."

It was the pop star's half-smirk – with one side of her mouth tilting upward – that jarred Rei out of her stupor.

"You can't blame me for being surprised," Rei said, crossing her arms. "I didn't think a little princess like you actually knew how to drive. Was your chauffeur sick today?"

Minako smiled sweetly even though her eyes narrowed oh-so subtly. She refused to take the bait.

"Now, now," she patted Rei's cheek and moved to open the passenger door.

Rei didn't move. "Where is everyone?"

"Apparently, they couldn't make it."

"…"

None of Rei's previous visitors had mentioned any pressing plans for later that day. While it _was_ possible something came up, what were the odds of _all _of them being busy _except _Minako? The whole situation reeked of Makoto. _I'll get her later,_ Rei swore just as the idol had earlier.

"I didn't realize I needed to carry you into the car. Perhaps Ami was wrong when she said you healed quickly."

"I can find my own way home."

Rei turned to walk away.

"If you do that, I'll be forced to make a phone call so a certain Senator's aides can pick you up."

That stopped Rei right in her tracks.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I? Are you sure?"

The priestess knew all too well that Minako would be more than willing to make good with her threat. With a huff, Rei climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door herself. Forcefully. Satisfied, Minako walked around the car, took the wheel and drove off.

As they made their way down the busy streets, Rei held her breath, waiting for the inevitable lecture to come spewing from Minako's mouth.

None came.

They continued to sit in silence. After a few more minutes passed, Rei sensed that the idol was on the verge of saying her peace about her run-in with Mio Kuroki. As such, she decided a preemptory strike.

"I'm really not in the mood for whatever you have to say."

The pop star smirked. "Why, whatever are you talking about, Mars Reiko-san?"

Despite the bandages around her head, Rei still managed to raise one eyebrow.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do?" Minako questioned.

"Besides," she continued, "judging from the way you looked last night, I think you learned your lesson."

Rei's heartbeat sped up a notch. _So she really did come to see me last night. _The priestess shook her head. _It doesn't mean anything…_

"You know, Rei, I thought you would have known better than to try to imitate me."

The priestess threw a sharp glare at Minako. "What?"

"The whole fighting solo bit. Best leave that to the professionals."

"I would have if I knew any," Rei retorted, turning her head away from her driver to stare out the window.

Minako smiled in response. She couldn't help teasing Rei. She was just so cute when she was annoyed. Minako gently covered Rei's hand with her own, causing the miko to turn a startled gaze back onto the idol.

"Really, though, Rei, what on Earth were you thinking?" Minako gently asked, all teasing gone from her voice. "Going off on your own…"

"I am now fully convinced you were a pot in a former life."

Minako sighed and ignored Rei's comment. "And without being able to transform either. It could have been much worse. I…_we…_ were all worried about you."

Rei swallowed and tried not to think about the effect Minako's words were having on further increasing her heartbeat. _She was worried about me…_

"Did you harass Luna too? Or am I the only lucky one?"

"I believe Artemis has Luna covered," Minako grinned, the teasing back in her voice. "But yes, you are the lucky one. It's not everyday someone has a wonderful and beautiful idol to chauffeur them!"

Rei snorted and was in the middle of rolling her good eye when she realized they had pulled to a stop near the Hikawa shrine.

"Here we are, your highness," Minako said as she exited from the car. Rei followed suit and watched with confusion as the idol pulled a duffel bag from the trunk.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my stuff, silly."

"Stuff? For what?"

Minako closed the trunk and approached Rei.

"To sleepover. Your grandfather isn't here, right? You shouldn't be alone."

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"Oh right, because you proved that _so well_ the other day?"

Minako immediately regretted her last remark as Rei threw daggers at her with her eyes.

"Look, I'm…I'm sorry," she quickly said. The singer knew that butting heads with the stubborn Ares would never get her anywhere. So she tried a different tactic. Minako looked Rei straight in the eye.

"You're right. You don't need a babysitter." Minako paused and smiled. "But maybe I don't want to be alone tonight."

The priestess' breath caught in her throat.

"Won't you let me stay over? It'll be like old times."

Without waiting for a reply, Minako left Rei standing by the car and began climbing the steps toward the shrine. "Are you coming? I draw the line at carrying you up this staircase."

With a sigh of resignation, Rei followed the dark-haired beauty home.

* * *

As silently as possible, Minako slid the shoji door to Rei's bedroom closed and walked quietly to the guest room. The rest of the evening had been rather enjoyable after Rei began to relax. The two women had shared a light meal consisting of peanut butter sandwiches before Rei bathed and prepared for bed. Even though they hadn't seen each other for months since Minako moved to England to record her new album, it really had been just like old times – complete with the familiar ache in the idol's heart at being so close to the woman she loved, but could never have.

When she entered the guest room, Minako immediately locked the door and retrieved her duffel bag from the side of the bed. She rummaged through it for a few seconds before pulling out her old Teletia-S cell phone. Flipping it open, she scrolled to a specific selection and pressed "ok."

Instantly, her clothes underwent a familiar transformation and when Minako glanced at the nearby wall mirror, the image of the blonde Sailor V stared back. Nodding to herself, she pulled a shoulder harness containing two kodachi as well as a belt attached with various gadgets from the duffel bag. After fastening the two items around her, she moved to the window and carefully slid it open.

_I'll just be gone for a few hours. Rei should be okay in the meantime._

With that, Minako climbed out the window and disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 2: Late Night Patrol

**Author's Note: **This update is so far past due, I hope there are people out there who even remember my story! I apologize especially for promising updates and failing to fulfill them. What can I say? The bar totally kicked my ass. I know better than to make more promises, but I will say that even if it takes me a while, we will reach a conclusion!

As for the story itself, I was a little worried that this chapter might be a tad on the slow side, but I think it picks up in the end. (fingers crossed!) With this out of the way, we can now start moving ahead with the main storyline.

On a random note, I decided to make Luna and Artemis actual talking cats, as opposed to talking stuffed animals like in PGSM. I honestly believe the show's creators intended to keep the CG-animated cats, but probably had to cut them due to budgetary concerns. Perhaps it's just me, but I find it easier to suspend my disbelief when dealing with talking cats as opposed to talking toys. Weird, I know.

Another minor aside – I decided to have Artemis refer to Minako as "Mina" a la the anime/manga. It annoyed me that PGSM Artemis referred to her as plain ol' "Minako." I think "Mina" conveys a closer relationship between the two, and I always likened them to bickering siblings.

Last but not least, I've taken a few liberties with the Outer Senshi, which I thought I'd have more leeway to do since we're dealing in the PGSM world. Hope it doesn't freak too many people out. But never fear! I have a plan! (I think!)

**Disclaimer: **Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon belongs to "Princess" Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation Co., Ltd., Kodansha Animation, etc. etc.

* * *

_I'm living in an age  
That calls darkness light  
Though my language is dead  
Still the shapes fill my head_

_I'm living in an age  
Whose name I don't know  
Though the fear keeps me moving  
Still my heart beats so slow_

_I'm living in an age  
That screams my name at night  
But when I get to the doorway  
There's no one in sight  
-__**Arcade Fire**_

"That should hold her for now."

With the force field securely in place around the Guardian of Time's cell, the hooded man lowered his hands and turned toward the two figures standing next to him.

"Why keep her alive?" One of his companions, a woman, spoke, her voice echoing throughout the stone-walled prison. "Why not just get rid of her?"

"Because, Kore, the Master has ordered it so," the hooded man responded. "We need her in order to get our revenge on Serenity and her… ilk."

The man glanced at his other companion, who stared intently at the incapacitated Sailor Pluto. "Having second thoughts?"

"Don't be ridiculous," came the expected brusque reply. _There's no turning back… I'm doing the right thing. I am._

"You know who's next."

"Leave her to me." With that, the figure nodded curtly to both Kore and the man before turning abruptly and exiting the confinement area.

"It would be so much faster if we just killed them all," Kore said.

"Oh if it were only that simple, my dear sister," the man pulled back his hood, revealing his short white hair. "But the Master and I have learned the hard way that you can't just attack them head-on.

"No… You must take away their will to fight."

* * *

_It was over. They lost._

_She staggered slowly across the ruined landscape, her steps unsure and unsteady. Taking in the desolate surroundings, she fought down despair remembering that just this morning, things had been quite different. The palace and its surrounding courtyard had glowed with radiance and flowers bloomed throughout the royal grounds amidst sparkling streams. Nothing but death surrounded her now, emptiness and loneliness. Bodies littered her path and the once pristine waters were now stained red. _

_Pillars, once tall and mighty, now stood broken, their shattered pieces strewn about the ground. Her hobbled gait slowed further still until she stopped and stared at a spot near the base of one pillar. There beneath its shadow lay two of her 'sisters,' two of the royal family's guardians – one painfully shy and humble despite possessing the most brilliant mind in the solar system; the other tall and confident and whose strength knew no bounds. _

_She fought valiantly to keep her emotions in check and forced herself continue onward, finally reaching the steps to the entrance of the palace. As she began climbing the stairs, she passed the body of a raven-haired woman whose temper, she recalled, matched the flames she controlled. She stumbled to her knees, losing the battle to keep her grief at bay. What a waste, she thought as tears spilled down her face. There had been so much life in her left still… in all of them. So many things left unsaid, left undone. _

_It was then she felt two strong arms grip her and lift her to her feet. Startled and ready to attack, she whipped around only to be confronted by a pair of emotionless, violet eyes. _

"_Saturn."_

"_Neptune."_

_The newcomer glanced down at the fallen woman. "There is no time to mourn them. We have to find the Queen."_

_Neptune nodded even though she wanted to scream at Saturn for acting so heartlessly. She had to fulfill her duty. It was all she had left. _

_Together, they moved into the palace and reached the hall just outside the throne room. It was there that they came across the Guardian of Uranus standing above the last of the young senshi, the one known for her unrivaled beauty and cool, calculating logic as the leader of the royal family's protectors. Uranus stood with her head down, one fist clenched while the other covered a darkening wound on her side. Even though she did not want to intrude on her pain, Neptune walked to her and lightly brushed her hand to hers, throwing a worried glance at her partner's wound. It had been too long since they were last together, but they both knew now was not the time for further displays of affection. _

"_Neptune," whispered Uranus, her body shaking from a combination of grief, rage and injury. "They didn't even stand a chance."_

_Silently, Saturn walked past them and opened the doors to the throne room. It was then that a blinding light filled the corridor and all three were forced to shield their eyes. When the light faded, Neptune could make out a lone figure kneeling on the ground sobbing next to the body of their beloved queen. _

_Queen Serenity - who was quickly fading from existence.. _

_Without any hesitation Neptune approached the green-haired woman, knelt and wrapped her arms around her._

"_Pluto," she whispered, and the Guardian of Time slowly turned and lay her head on Neptune's shoulder. _

"_We tried to get here as fast as we could," said Uranus, her voice lacking its usual bombast. "The Dark Kingdom was smart enough to set blockades between here and the outer planets. But not smart enough to realize who they were up against."_

_An eternity seemed to pass before Pluto finally lifted her head from Neptune's shoulder and stood with the help of the aqua-haired woman. As soon as she had done so, Uranus suddenly collapsed and both Neptune and Pluto rushed to her side. _

"_Uranus," Pluto looked at her friend helplessly. _

_Uranus grinned weakly as Neptune cradled her head in her lap. "It's… just a scratch."_

_But both Pluto and Neptune knew it was already too late. Quietly, the remaining soldier approached the three women, and Pluto finally acknowledged her presence. The young soldier who stood before them remained unsurprisingly unscathed, not having participated in the battle. She had been summoned for one purpose alone. _

"_The time has come," stated the Guardian of Death and Rebirth, her eyes barren, cold and unfeeling. "I believe you have somewhere you have to be."_

_As Pluto and Saturn conversed with each other, Neptune glanced down at her love, dully realizing that she had breathed her last. She knew she should scream, should rage, should curse the gods for this awful fate. And yet, she could not. She had no will left in her. All that remained was a vast emptiness. She lifted her gaze from Uranus and met Pluto's sympathetic maroon eyes._

"_I'll see you again… someday… my friend."_

_Neptune felt Pluto grasp her shoulder for the last time before standing and summoning her garnet rod into existence. The Soldier of the Sea watched as Pluto gathered her power to teleport herself to Castle Charon and the Gates of Time. Darkness was beginning to cloud her vision, and the last image she saw as her body began to slowly slump over Uranus' was Saturn slowly floating upward, her Silence Glaive raised high, ready to strike. _

The young woman's eyes shot open, her breathing fast and shallow. Feelings of despair washed over her like a tidal wave, forcing her to run to the bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach.

After a string of dry heaves, she finally pushed away from the toilet and sat against a wall. The dreams had begun weeks ago as mere flashes of images and emotions, with fear, grief, loneliness and hopelessness the chief among them. This was the first night, however, that her dreams had focused so heavily on a single, painstakingly detailed event – almost as if she had been reliving a memory…

She pushed herself off the floor and moved to the sink to rinse out her mouth and wash her face. After putting up her dark, damp hair into a pony tail, she returned to the bedroom. She stared at her bed for a few seconds before deciding to go for a walk, knowing that sleep would elude her for the rest of the night. She quickly dressed into an old jogging suit and made sure to put her keys inside her pants pocket. Before she left, she stopped by a bedroom down the hall from hers and silently opened the door. Satisfied that the room's occupant was safely and soundly asleep, she headed to the front door and exited the condominium.

Little did she know that the entire time, a cloaked figure had been floating just outside her bedroom window, glowing eyes watching her every move.

* * *

_Here we go again._

The little white cat did his best to stifle a yelp and cling to his young charge's shoulder as she bounded from rooftop to rooftop. Every night, Artemis swore to put an end to these late night shenanigans. And every night, try as he might, he failed – utterly and miserably.

It all started about a year ago, during one of Minako's many sleepless nights while on tour in the U.K. She had been fiddling with her still functioning Teletia-S cell phone and, on a boredom-induced whim, used it to "disguise" herself as Sailor V. Artemis had smiled in amusement as the now-blonde pop idol struck pose after pose in front of a hotel room mirror. After an hour or so of reminiscing and sharing a few laughs, they both had decided to call it a night.

Or so Artemis had thought.

He had been far from amused when he awoke a few hours later and caught Minako – or Sailor V, rather – sneaking back into the room. The white cat didn't need to be a master detective to know what the young woman had been up to, and to her credit, Minako had even managed to look somewhat sheepish. To this day though, he didn't know if it was because she had known that her actions were dangerous, or because she had been caught. He suspected the latter.

The former guardian of love had assured him that she just went out for an evening stroll – for old time's sake, of course – and insisted that it would be for this one time only. Despite his skepticism, the white cat had decided to give her the benefit of the doubt … only to find her bed empty over the next three consecutive nights. On the fourth night, he feigned sleep until he heard Minako exit and then tailed her. His suspicions were confirmed when he watched her take down a robber with ease and return the money he stole to a beleaguered convenience store clerk – just like she did on her first night as Sailor V.

Despite the immediate swell of pride he felt for his charge, he had forced a scowl on his face and jumped in front of her path before she went in search for another criminal. As he had begun to scold her, the quick flash of guilt on her face was quickly replaced by one of defiance. She had interrupted him abruptly and told him in no uncertain terms that petty criminals were cake in comparison to youma and that she refused to feel bad for helping people in need. It had been then that Minako took off and Artemis had no other option but to follow her and watch her back as best he could.

Ever since then, Artemis still did his best to dissuade the young woman from her well-meaning, but highly risky, nocturnal activities. He tried to reason with her, stressing that her current Sailor V form was simply Minako herself in disguise, not Sailor Venus in disguise as it was years ago. Four years ago when Usagi ended up shattering the Ginzuishou in order to restore the world, the star henshin bracelets also disappeared and the guardians lost their ability to transform.

His arguments always fell flat, however, in light of Minako's frightening displays of strength. Artemis theorized that even without the ability to fully transform, the powers of the guardians still lived within the human girls. But even if the idol was stronger than the average human, she was still not as powerful as Sailor Venus, and the potential for harm was high.

In his firmest, most authoritative voice, he tried on many occasions to order her to stop… only to encounter a chuckle and quick swat on the head. He even begged and pleaded, and still he ran head first into her iron-clad stubbornness. Once, he threatened to tell the others, Mars in particular, and his effort was rewarded with a terrifyingly convincing counter-threat that Minako would give him away as a gift to her manager.

And so, night after night, he found himself in the familiar position of clinging to her shoulder for dear life as she patrolled in order to – Artemis tried not to roll his eyes – "right wrongs and triumph over evil." He took some comfort in the fact that Minako at least had enough sense to bring extra weaponry – twin kodachi and a utility belt with various gadgets such as a miniature hookshot and a taser gun. But even with such added protection, Artemis still felt anxious and uncertain. One of these days….

"You know, Mina, don't you think it's a _tad_ hypocritical for you to be out galavanting around like this after scolding Rei?" Artemis asked as "Sailor V" reached the edge of a building to scan the streets below.

Minako sent an amused glance toward the cat perched on her right shoulder and as innocently as she could muster, replied, "Scold Rei? Me?"

"You're telling me you said not one word to her about investigating Mio alone," Artemis raised an eyebrow and didn't even bother hiding the disbelief from his voice.

"I didn't say any more to Rei than you did to Luna. And you're one to talk, Artemis, considering you're out and about just as much as I am."

Artemis' fur bristled.

"_You_ are the reason I'm not snuggled in a warm bed right now!" the white cat growled. "Besides, Luna blindly and willingly went headfirst into danger when she decided to investigate the evil power that Queen Serenity warned her about. I, on the other hand, have had no choice but to watch out for a certain insanely stubborn singer who thinks she's Batman in a sailor fuku!"

Minako couldn't help but laugh at her long-time companion.

"I've never forced you to come, Artemis," she said. "But anyway, you hit the nail right on the head. Rei and Luna went up against an evil they knew they probably couldn't handle alone whereas I am more than capable of handling a few thieves and other minor criminals. How does that make me a hypocrite?"

"I'm sure Rei wouldn't think that distinguishes your acts from hers."

"And I'm sure Rei won't ever find out about our little excursions to even make such an observation, right Artemis?"

It was not difficult to detect the thinly-veiled warning in Minako's voice.

"Er… right."

"That's what I thought."

Minako winked at Artemis and leaped down to the alleyway below, scaring two lives out of the poor cat as she vanished into the darkness.

* * *

The cool night air did little to alleviate the dull throb inside the young woman's skull. The emotions stirred by the intense dream she had earlier in the evening had yet to subside. Even still, flashes from the dream entered her mind – the beaten and battered bodies of young women in sailor fuku, the icy eyes of the one called Saturn, the pained, yet proud strength of Uranus and Pluto, the grief of Neptune. What could it all mean?

The dark-haired woman shook her head. It didn't have to mean anything. In fact, it was quite possible she had been watching too much fantasy anime with her little sister, who was sound asleep back at the condo. _Where I should be. _Glancing at her wristwatch, she realized with surprise that she had been wandering the streets for the past hour. As she turned to head back to home, a cold shiver ran through her body, making the hair at the back of her neck stand on end. She glanced behind her, her eyes narrowing to scan the shadows down the street. _Is something there? _She hesitated a few seconds more before finally moving on.

_Probably just my imagination. _

* * *

"Artemis, you have an overactive imagination," Minako sighed in exasperation as she continued to move across Tokyo's rooftops.

"It wouldn't kill you to listen to me once in a while, Mina," the white cat complained. "It's one thing being Sailor V in other countries, but we're back in Tokyo! What if someone saw you? How would you explain yourself?"

_And more importantly, how would you protect _**me**_ from Rei and Luna? _He silently added.

"Oh good grief, Artemis! It is three in the morning! Who would be up to even take notice of me except the unconscious thugs I hand over to the police?"

"Is that right? Well then, Sailor Know-it-All, what about that girl down there?"

"What girl…?" Minako glanced down and sure enough, a young woman was hurriedly making her way down the dark street. "Oh."

"Hmph."

The idol rolled her eyes as she sensed the silent smugness radiating off the cat. "She can't even see us."

"That's NOT the point! The point is that you didn't even spot her, which means you're being careless."

Minako decided to tune out her partner's rant in order to watch the woman. What on earth was she doing out this late? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw three dark silhouettes emerge from the shadows in pursuit of the woman. They were gaining ground quickly.

"…and I know you're used to having Sailor V in the spotlight, but that was all in the name of acting as a decoy for the princess and –"

"Shhhh," Sailor V clamped the little cat's mouth shut with her hand to quiet him. As Artemis seriously considered biting her hand, Minako quickly added, "Something's wrong. She might need our help."

Artemis watched as the woman was quickly surrounded. "Not might, she definitely needs our help," he said, already forgetting his earlier tirade. "Let's go then, Champion of Justice."

* * *

The young woman cursed under her breath as her avenues of escape were blocked by three masked men.

"Listen, I don't have any money," she warned in a low voice. "Leave now and no one has to get hurt."

She turned slowly in place to keep an eye on all three of her assailants, who began to circle her.

In a sudden move, one lunged toward her. She quickly side-stepped the attack and grabbed his arm in the process of her facing away from him. With her back now toward him, she bent forward, using all her weight to flip him over her shoulder and throw him to the ground. He landed with a hard, satisfying thud.

Immediately, she straightened her body and twisted into a reverse roundhouse kick, her heel making delicious contact with the jaw of another attacker. After completing her rotation, she bent backwards in a split-instant, narrowly dodging a right hook from the remaining man. Taking advantage of his forward momentum, she grabbed hold of his punching arm with her right hand and the back of his clothing with her left, pulling him in a downward motion while bringing her knee up to ram into his solar plexus. When she heard his painful grunt, she released him and swiftly brought her elbow down forcefully onto the back of his neck.

With adrenaline coursing through her veins, she spun instantly to parry any more attacks. But none came. All three men remained on the ground.

* * *

"Heh. Looks like she didn't need your help after all."

"And here I was looking forward to saving a damsel-in-distress."

"She can obviously take care of herself. We should get going."

"No way, Artemis. We should follow her home."

"… you're pushing it. Do you want to get spotted?"

"Artemis, what kind of Champion of Justice leaves a job half-finished? What do you take me for?"

"Well—"

"Don't answer that."

"…"

"Listen, we're going to make sure she gets home safely. That's final."

Sigh.

"So let that be a lesson to you."

* * *

Satisfied with herself, the young woman turned to leave. As soon as her back was turned, one of the men leapt to his feet and shot one arm forward. A tendril of yellow energy emerged from his hand and wrapped around the woman's ankles like a lasso. With a swift tug, he pulled her legs out from under her, causing her to fall face forward.

Caught by surprise and now lying face down, she quickly tried to roll onto her back. Her movements were impeded, however, when similar tendrils from the other two assailants wrapped around both her wrists.

_What the hell…?_

Pinned firmly in place, she looked at her attackers, their eyes now glowing a sickly green from behind their masks. She struggled in vain as the one who knocked her down moved ever closer to her. She refused to give into fear and continued to stare into his eyes in defiance.

Suddenly, a flash of red, white, blue and yellow appeared above the approaching man, swooping downward to deliver a pointed kick to his neck. The attacker howled in pain and buckled to the ground.

Amazed, the young woman watched as her blonde savior – dressed in a sailor fuku and red mask no less – instantaneously maneuvered into a back flip after making contact with the man. _A sailor fuku…?_

Landing in a crouch, the rescuer quickly lifted her hand and pointed what appeared to be a firearm at one of the other attackers. The electrified probes of a taser gun shot out and hit the assailant dead center. He writhed in pain for a few brief moments before collapsing.

The sailor-clad warrior then dropped the weapon and immediately threw herself into a series of cartwheels and back flips toward her last opponent. Releasing his hostage, he threw the tendril of energy at the newcomer. As she made her final leap toward him, she pulled the still-sheathed twin kodachi from behind her. Blocking the cord of energy with one sword, she performed a quick twist in mid-air and brought the other blade to bear on the attacker. The perfectly arced blow landed squarely between his neck and shoulder-blade, causing him to crumble in a heap next to where she landed.

By now, the young woman on the ground had managed to sit in an upright position. Amazed, she stared as the sailor soldier turned and winked at her.

"Attacking while your opponent's back is turned? The Champion of Justice, Sailor V, does not stand for such foul play."

_Sailor… V…?_

In the near vicinity, the woman heard what sounded very much like a faint, but exasperated groan.

"Are you okay?" Sailor V walked toward her and held out her hand. "Can you stand?"

Captivated by her rescuer's jaunty smile and bright blue eyes, she nodded slightly and took the offered hand.

"Thank you," she said as was helped to her feet.

"Don't mention it, Ms…?"

"Oh. Kaioh. Michiru Kaioh."

Before she could fully analyze the curious look that passed over her hero's features, a panicked voice rang out, "Sailor V! Watch out!"

At the sound of Artemis' warning, Minako turned in surprise to find that the three men had once again arisen. _Persistent, aren't they?_

Instead of attacking outright, the men, as if in a trance, moved closer together. A strange golden aura left each of their bodies and commingled into a single, swirling body of energy. In a bright flash, the three men collapsed and a winged creature stood in their place, its grotesque harpy-like figure floating off the ground on what appeared to be a whirlwind.

_A youma? But how?_

"Watch out!" she yelled, pushing Michiru away to protect her from the monster's sudden blast of scorching wind. Minako, however, wasn't nearly fast enough to completely the dodge the attack. A patch of the gust managed to hit her on the shoulder, the force causing her body to spin away and slam hard against a nearby wall.

Bright sparks of light erupted from behind her eyelids as a result of the impact and she gasped in pain. The taste of metal seeped into her mouth. _That's definitely gonna leave a bruise._

She opened her eyes and saw the youma turning its attention toward Michiru, who was attempting to crawl to safety. The idol got to her feet as quickly as she could. Trying her best to ignore her dizziness, she pulled out her crescent moon cutter and flung it at the monster. To her dismay, it seemed to sense the attack and deftly blocked it with a flick of a giant wing. It screeched at her in anger. _Great. Way to piss it off even more, Aino._

Before she could even blink, she was hit by another blast of air and lifted off her feet. The monster had suspended her in mid-air within a small cyclone. She was almost grateful for not being smashed around even more… until she found it was becoming more and more difficult to breathe.

The youma was suffocating her.

Struggle as she might, she could not escape. The beast let out another shriek – perhaps in pleasure, triumph? – and batted away small ball of fur before returning its gaze on the other woman. _Artemis….!_

Minako tried to warn Michiru, but couldn't let out more than a pitiful squeak due to the asphyxiation.

She watched helplessly as the deformed harpy bent a wing toward Michiru and shot several feather projectiles at her.

Perhaps it was due to the lack of oxygen reaching her brain, but Minako could hardly believe what happened next. Instead of piercing Michiru, the feathers simply bounced harmlessly off what appeared to be a force field surrounding the woman. Enclosed in an aquamarine aura, Michiru slowly stood, her eyes glowing in the same radiant color. A sigil – what appeared to be a trident – also materialized on her forehead.

Minako's vision began to darken, but she saw Michiru turn her piercing gaze toward her.

_Michiru…Kaioh… Who are you?_

Although she knew she was on the verge of passing out, Minako could feel heat beginning to spread throughout her body, building and building and building until it became so intense she couldn't bear it any longer. She squeezed her eyes shut.

She heard a horrible scream of pain – was it her or the monster? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that she could breathe again. A small blessing before she hit the cold pavement below.

* * *

_Well… that certainly was… unexpected._

A cloaked figure hovered a good distance away from the battle site. The appearance of one of the sailor senshi certainly had not been part of the equation in the capture of Michiru Kaioh. What surprised the outsider even more was the power manifested by both Kaioh and the intruding guardian. It more than did away with Valvalis, one of the figure's favorite creatures.

How could it be …? The other senshi were supposed to be powerless. Was Serenity on the move? Perhaps the guardians were closer to Creatio Nova than their leader had anticipated.

One thing was for certain, Kaioh would have to wait for another time.

_I must report to the master. We need to step up our game plan. It seems things just got more interesting._


	4. Chapter 3A: Morning After

**Author's Note: **I've been getting a bit carried away with chapter length so I opted to break up this third chapter into three subsections, which, when all is said and done, will take us past Usagi and Mamoru's wedding. Finally!

Also, my super cool awesome little sister 'kaycee' made a wallpaper of Mina and Rei just for my story. Check out the link on my profile. Keiko and Ayaka are just dreamy, aren't they? -sigh-

**Disclaimer: **Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon belongs to "Princess" Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation Co., Ltd., Kodansha Animation, etc. etc.

* * *

_You're beautiful  
In ways you'll never know  
And in ways you'll never show  
The likes of me  
And I can't seem to get you out  
Of my desperate longing mind  
I'm spending dangerous amounts of time  
In pursuit of you  
_-**Gregor Samsa**

It was amazing how calm and at peace she felt, especially after the doozie of a night she had. But what exactly had been so bad about it? She couldn't remember. Lying in a giant king sized bed, Minako snuggled deeper underneath the cozy white down comforter. The sun shone brightly through the windows. Too brightly. She couldn't see past the bed, but she was too comfortable to care.

To her left, she heard a silky, sensual purr. Tilting her head toward the sound, she nearly lost consciousness at the sight that greeted her.

Rei.

Wearing nothing but a smile.

"Good morning, sunshine," Rei murmured sensuously.

"Uh…Rei…wha…?" Minako had a hard time forming a coherent thought, especially now that the miko had inched closer and began nuzzling the side of her neck. She felt even more light-headed when she realized that her left arm was pressed up against Rei's…

"That's not fair," said another voice. "You can't go playing favorites."

Minako felt a soft hand touch her chin and gently guide her face to the right. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in a vision of… Sailor Mars … _au naturel._

"Naughty girl."

The guardian of fire leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"This… has to be a dream," Minako managed to say when she regained some semblance of composure. She immediately lost again when she felt the Rei to her left nip her earlobe.

"If that's what you want to call it," Mars replied seductively, one of her hands trailing lightly down Minako's chest.

_It's either a dream… or I've died. _

_Again. _

_Died and gone to a heaven of threesomes. _

Minako shook her wasn't right. How would she have died? What the hell happened yesterday? She had picked Rei up at the hospital and driven her to the shrine where they actually had a decent evening together without ripping each other to shreds. _And then… and then…_

"The youma!" The idol exclaimed, regrettably grabbing Mars' wrist before her hand could travel any further south. "What happened to the youma?"

"Youma?" Rei had just finished dragging her tongue from the base of Minako's neck up toward her jaw. "The only monster here was you, baby. You were a fiend last night."

Mars growled in agreement.

"No, th-there was a y-youma," Minako insisted as they continued their deliciously distracting ministrations. "And a, a woman…"

"Trying to make us jealous?"

"What? No…"

Despite her painful desire to give into the pleasure, Minako closed her eyes to concentrate. Scenes from the pervious night flashed in her mind's eye – Sailor V, the late-night patrol, the three masked assailants, the youma. That's right. She passed out after the battle. And what of Michiru Kaioh… and Artemis? Were they all right?

"You have to wake up!"

The singer opened her eyes at the sound of the annoyed voice. She was both relieved and disappointed to find herself alone underneath the sheets. At the foot of the bed, though, stood an irate – but fully clothed – version of Rei dressed in her usual shrine attire.

"What the hell are you doing lying there?"

"I…"

"You either get out of that bed, or I'll kick your ass out!

Now _this_ was the Rei she knew and loved.

"Get up, Mina! NOW!"

-Minako shot upright in the bed and instantly regretted it. Pain coursed throughout her body like an electric shock.

_I think I preferred the ménage-a-trois. _With a groan, she settled back into the pillows and waited for the hurt to subside._ Well, at least I know I'm awake now…not to mention alive. _

Taking in her surroundings, she found herself lying in a foreign bed in a foreign room. It was definitely _not_ the shrine and no priestesses, naked or otherwise, could be seen.

_Where… am…I? _

The shades were drawn, but she could see some light poking from the sides of the curtains. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she took note of her long blonde hair and realized she was still in her Sailor V disguise. _Thank God for small miracles._

She scanned the room quickly. An easel stood in one corner of the room, with several canvasses stacked neatly against the wall. On the dresser, she spotted her red mask, the kodachi and the utility belt. Her eyes zeroed in on the hook shot that was thankfully still attached to the belt.

At least she could escape. It was too bad she was too sore to move at the moment. But that was okay. She just had to remain calm and regain her strength.

This certainly was no time to –

* * *

Panic.

This was exactly the time for it.

His heart pounding into overdrive, Artemis paced anxiously outside the fire meditation room at the Hikawa Shrine. The weight of what he had allowed to happen sunk like a brick in the pit of his stomach. He had let his delusional non-transforming partner go out late at night, fight a youma, and…and now? Now, she was lying injured in some stranger's condo – a stranger who could very well be dangerous herself.

The cat recalled the events of the night's battle. After the harpy beast had given him a smack down, he had felt an unexpected surge of power from the woman Minako tried to rescue. The way it had washed over him – like warm waves from the sea – had felt familiar somehow, yet even now he couldn't put his paw on it. Even more surprising had been the subsequent flare of energy from Minako. No…. not Minako. _Venus. _It was unmistakable and it completely eradicated the youma. Before he could reach the singer, though, Michiru Kaioh had beaten him to the punch, carrying the unconscious idol back to her condominium.

How the power of Venus exactly manifested and where exactly that youma had come from, he had no idea. Right now, he had more pressing matters to attend to, like explaining to Rei why Minako was not at the shrine without arousing the priestess' suspicions. After that, he would focus on getting "Sailor V" out of that woman's condo before the Teletia-S ran out of power and her disguise vanished. He could sense no dark power from Michiru Kaioh, but that didn't make him any less wary of her.

He glanced out a nearby window. The sun was quickly rising and Rei would finish her fire meditation soon. He would have to lie to her about Minako's absence – the busy schedule of a pop star was always a handy excuse.

Of course, he could always tell Rei _the truth_. He didn't know what would be worse – her reaction about the appearance of a new enemy or how Artemis and Minako happened to "stumble" upon that little bit of news. No, that wasn't true. He knew exactly which reaction would be worse.

_Roasted. _

_Kitty. _

_Fritters. _

The thought made his tummy twist in anxiety. Oh yes. Lying was definitely the way to go.

If Ami had known about Artemis' inner turmoil, she would have been able to empathize – but for a completely different reason.

As the young doctor approached Rei's shrine, she spotted Makoto off in the distance, exiting what she was sure to be Motoki's car. Before shutting the door, the tall girl leaned back into the car and gave her boyfriend a kiss goodbye. And sure enough, even after all these years, knots of jealousy formed instantly in Ami's stomach.

When she first acknowledged her feelings for Makoto, she had brushed it off as a silly school girl crush. It certainly hadn't been the first time she had become mildly infatuated with her friends. She had been quite smitten with Usagi after they met, but she eventually realized her emotions stemmed from happiness in having her first best friend rather than romance. She had even been briefly captivated by grumpy ol' Rei during their period of parental rebellion, admiring her aloof air and no-nonsense attitude – but it was just her heart's reaction to finding a kindred soul. As for Minako… really, who in the world hadn't been head-over-heels in love with the super idol at one point or another?

So too had she expected her feelings for Makoto to pass. And yet they continued to linger, even despite her happiness for Motoki and Makoto. Moving to America to study medicine hadn't helped either. To her dismay, she found that in her case "absence makes the heart grow fonder" completely trumped "out of sight, out of mind."

Most of her friends were oblivious to her feelings, of course. Usagi was too obsessed with Mamoru to notice, and Minako and Rei were always caught up in their own frustratingly drawn-out version of foreplay, as Makoto had once put it, to see past themselves. And as much as Makoto had prided herself on uncovering the love connection between the priestess and the idol, she was ironically ignorant of Ami's love for her. The girl-genius didn't fault her friend for it, though. Ami was a pretty good actress, after all.

There was only one person she couldn't fool, however. The last time she had seen her was a year ago when they…. Ami fought off a blush at the memory.

"Good morning Ami-chan!" The cheerful greeting startled the young doctor from her introspection.

As she drew nearer to the former guardian of lightning, she forced an all too familiar smile on her face.

"Mako-chan!" she exclaimed as cheerfully as she could muster. "Good morning!"

After exchanging pleasantries, they made their way up the long flight of stairs to the shrine. Knowing that Rei was likely in the midst of her early morning meditation, they invited themselves in and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

On the way there, they found Artemis pacing back and forth near the fire room. He was so lost in thought, that when they called out his name, he looked ready to jump out of his own fur.

"Ami, Makoto," greeted the cat. "Fancy seeing you here this morning."

"We thought we'd check in on the love-birds," Makoto said with a wink. "Make sure they didn't kill each other."

"Ha… hahaha… of course."

"Where is Minako-chan?" asked Ami. "Is she awake yet?"

"Ahhh. Right. Mina. Well, you see…," Artemis gulped before continuing in a rush, "Minakoisn''dbekindenoughtotellReiformeI'dreallyappreciateitthanks!"

With that, the white cat bowed, bounded down the hallway and jumped out the first open window.

"Um…what on earth?" The confusion was evident in Makoto's voice.

"I…have no idea."

"That was just… weird."

"Yes, definitely."

Pause.

"We'll have to tell Minako to lay off the catnip."

* * *

Oblivious to the conversations just outside the door, Rei continued her silent meditation in front of the ceremonial flame.

The fire reading today had been… strange… to say the least. Strange and unsettling – just like her dreams last night. Nothing was ever crystal clear when she communed with the fire spirits, but the session had been more frustrating than normal. She felt troubled, but could sense no outright danger. Instead, she was chilled by a dark foreboding, like watching rain clouds in the distance and knowing there was no way to escape the impending storm.

Even more troublesome was the apprehension she felt for Minako, which was absurd considering the idol was sleeping soundly in the guest room down the hall. Still, fleeting impressions of the singer continued to pop into her mind's eye – some odder than others – like Sailor V on a white bed sandwiched between two figures.

_You're worrying over nothing. Probably just a lingering side-effect from combining Mars' power with Venus'. Yeah. That has to be it._

Rei slowly opened her eyes and let out a long breath. _I'm not going to get much more out of this; for now, at least. _She bowed once more toward the fire before standing and wiping her furrowed brow. Even scheming about nefarious ways to wake her house guest couldn't help rid her of persisting unease as she headed toward the door.

* * *

_I could have woken up to Rei this morning. God, what was I thinking?_

Wincing from her aches and pains, Minako removed herself from the bed and retrieved her Sailor V gear. Her weary and battered muscles protested her every move, but she pressed onward, fastening the utility belt to her waste and slipping on the kodachi harness.

She supposed it was rather pointless to wear the mask since Michiru had already seen her. Hopefully, the remainder of her Sailor V disguise had been enough to differentiate the would-be heroine from pop idol Minako Aino. The operative word being "hopefully." She would keep her fingers crossed.

She limped slowly toward the window and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was actually a glass door to a balcony. _Good. Karma owes me at least this much._

"I should have known you weren't the type to stay the morning after."

Minako whirled around toward the now open bedroom doorway where Michiru Kaioh stood, a tray of food in her hands. She regarded Sailor V with an amused smile as she laid the tray on the dresser and then crossed her arms in mock anger.

"Well… You know I'd love to stay, but I'm actually late for my day job."

Minako expected some form of protest, but received none. For a brief moment, it seemed as if Michiru wanted to ask something of the guardian, but then thought better of it. Instead, she simply raised an eyebrow and nodded her head.

"That's what they _all_ say," she said, still smiling. "Well, don't let me keep you, Sailor V. Even champions of justice have to make a living, right?"

Relieved, Minako bowed her head slightly toward her host in thanks.

"Try to stay out of trouble."

"I will if you will."

With her best devil-may-care grin, Minako winked and flashed a peace sign toward the other woman before dashing outside and leaping off the balcony.

_**To Be Continued in Chapter 3b…**_


	5. Chapter 3B: The Party

_On a string I was held.  
The way I move, can you tell?  
My actions are orchestrated from above.  
So I swing and I sway.  
Wave my hand. Kick my leg.  
And it's always right with the music.  
"'til all that swaying starts to make you sick."_

-**Bright Eyes**

* * *

"Finally coming to I see."

Propped up against a cold stone wall, Pluto squinted toward the voice of the speaker, her vision blurred, head throbbing.

"If you had slept any longer, I would have thought you were losing your edge."

_That... voice…_

Despite the flare of anger that flashed within her, the Guardian of Time forced herself to remain calm. Pluto felt the speaker's hand take hold of her chin, which she violently shook off. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes to steel herself against the piercing pain that shot through her head.

"Nothing to say? Not even to your savior?"

Pluto opened her eyes again and glared at the figure squatting next to her.

"Neptune would be ashamed of you," she spat out in disgust.

The captor's arm shot out, grabbing Pluto by the neck.

"Neptune... would understand."

The grip tightened momentarily before lessening. Pluto let out a gasp of air.

Her assailant stood and moved to the entrance, passing through the force field with ease, "I'm the only reason you're still alive. Just remember that."

Pluto raised a hand to her neck, gingerly touching where she knew she would begin to bruise before the accelerated healing of the guardians kicked in.

"Pleasant, isn't she?"

Pluto turned her head in surprise toward the sound of the new voice. She hadn't realized she had company in her cell.

A handsome, but ragged-looking young man with short dark hair approached and knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?"

Pluto nodded.

"She's a regular ball of sunshine, that one," he offered a small cup of water to her. "I learned the hard way not to get on her bad side."

"Thank you," said Pluto, taking a sip.

"I take it you two...know each other?"

"Something like that," she replied noncommittally.

"Pluto, was it?" The young man stuck out his hand.

The Guardian nodded as she accepted the greeting.

"And you are…?"

"Tenoh Haruka."

* * *

"…the young racing phenom has been missing for more than two weeks. No further developments have been reported. In other sports news…"

click

Seated at her kitchen island with a bowl of cereal, Michiru Kaioh turned off the small television. _Tenoh Haruka..._ She didn't understand why, but she always felt a slight shiver every time she heard the racer's name.

Before she could ponder the odd feeling any longer, she instantly became aware of the sound of hurried footsteps coming down the hallway. Michiru sighed and mentally braced herself for the impending verbal onslaught from her little sister.

"So tell me all about Sailor V!"

Michiru mentally kicked herself for not keeping her mouth shut.

"Hotaru, I told you before there is nothing to tell…"

The 14-year-old immediately bounded in front of her.

"The Champion of Justice herself slept over last night—in your bed might I add—and there's nothing to tell?"

"It's not like I was in the bed with her!"

"But you were thinking about it, right?"

The violinist let out a groan of frustration and stood quickly to place her bowl in the sink. "I wasn't thinking anything of the sort."

"Yeah right," Hotaru snorted. "I can't believe you had the woman of your dreams IN YOUR BED and you did nothing about it."

Michiru counted to 10 before slowly turning toward her soon-to-be-murdered sister. "She is not – and I repeat, not – the woman of my dreams."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and began tallying with her fingers. "Let's see… hot blonde… check…sailor fuku…check…need I go on? You've only been drawing her since… forever!"

"Those drawings are fiction. Lest you forget, dear sister, fiction means not real." Off the incredulous look on her sister's face, Michiru forged on, "And even if they were, my drawings have a woman with short blonde hair."

Hotaru shrugged. "She probably just needs to cut it."

"Ugh! I am done with this conversation." Michiru began to make her way to her bedroom to get dressed for the day, with Hotaru quickly in tow. "If you'll excuse me, I have a business meeting scheduled."

"Fine. Well, if Sailor V isn't your true love, then maybe Minako Aino is…"

Any retort Michiru might have given was cut short by the door slamming in Hotaru's face.

* * *

"How long are you going to ignore me?"

Minako looked at the furry white tail preceding her up the stairs to the hidden backdoor entrance of her talent agency's building. Despite the look of relief on his face when he first caught up with her a few blocks from Michiru Kaioh's condominium, Artemis had, for the most part, refused to acknowledge the idol as they traveled to the agency.

"If it'll make you happier to say 'I told you so,' then go right ahead," she continued and still received no response. "I'm sorry, Artemis, but she needed our help."

The white cat stopped in his tracks and turned toward her.

"And just _who_ is going to help _you_, Mina? You lucked out this time, but what about the next?"

"Point taken," Minako nodded, pleased she got him to speak to her again. "But everything worked out, didn't it?"

"If by 'working out,'" Artemis made exaggerated quotation mark motions with his paws, "you mean getting pummeled, passing out and being carted off by a potentially dangerous stranger, then yes, job well done oh great Champion of Justice."

"Dangerous stranger?" Minako asked incredulously as she entered the building. "Michiru Kaioh is far from dangerous."

"You don't know that," Artemis replied, following behind her. "Even you have to admit there's something strange about her."

"There's something strange about Usagi too, but I wouldn't call her dangerous."

Minako stopped at her dressing room door and looked down at her partner.

"She helped me, Artemis, and that makes her one of the good guys as far as I'm concerned," she continued, remembering the warm surge of power she had felt from the other woman. "We need to worry less about Michiru and more about that youma."

Artemis sighed. He hated to admit it, but the idol was right.

"We should keep an eye on her then," he said, hesitating before he added, "We should tell the others too."

"No," Minako shook her head. "Not yet. I don't want to worry them… especially the Princess."

"Mina…"

"She's getting married tomorrow, Artemis. I want her to be happy and peaceful for as long as possible."

"And what of your peace, Mina?"

The idol smiled sadly at the cat before opening the door to her dressing room and walking headfirst into…

"Miiiiiinaaaaakoooo-chan!"

"Oh…Boss…"

Sugao placed his hands on her shoulders, turned her and immediately escorted her back out the door and down the hall.

"You, my dear, are late," her manager began before stopping abruptly. "Eh…weren't you talking to someone just now?"

"Ah.. n…no…." From the corner of her eye, Minako saw a little white tail whip around a corner.

"Hm. Well, more importantly, do you realize who you're not talking to right now?"

"Um…"

"Michiru Kaioh."

"R-right… you see…"

"It's ooookay, Minako-chan!" Sugao hurriedly continued. "She rescheduled the meeting. Apparently she was involved in some sort of mugging last night!"

"You don't say…"

"Tsk, tsk," Sugao sniffed in disgust. "It's just dreadful. Well to make it easier on her, I agreed to have us meet at her creative studio. By the way, Minako-chan, why were you late this morning?"

"Well, actually…"

* * *

"It's a long story…"

It had to have been the worst bit of news Rei had received in quite a while. And it just so happened that the bearer of the bad tidings was none other than one of her best friends.

"…but in a nutshell, Naru managed to organize one for Usagi at the Lexington Queen at the last minute," Makoto said as she took a sip of tea. She, Rei and Ami had gathered around a small table in Rei's bedroom.

"A bachelorette party?" Rei felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. The last thing she wanted to do was spend her night in a loud, crowded, smoky club with drunken morons.

"Her mother booked the VIP lounge," Ami explained. "It wasn't easy on such short notice but it didn't hurt when we mentioned that one of the guests would be the one and only Minako Aino."

Rei fought the urge to roll her eyes and remained silent as she tried to come up with an excuse, ANY excuse, to avoid the torture of a nightclub. _I was just in the hospital..._

"Don't even try it, Rei," Makoto said. "Nothing you could possibly say can get you out of this."

The priestess blushed, but attempted to remain cool. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, of course you don't," the taller girl said dryly, adding, "Besides, you wouldn't want to disappoint the princess… or Minako."

Before Rei could even point a scowl at Makoto's direction, the telephone rang. Sighing, she stood and walked to the receiver by the side of her bed.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Rei, it's me."_

The miko cursed her heart for always melting at the mere sound of _her_ voice.

"Hi, Minako." Rei said as disinterestedly as possible, pointedly ignoring the quick grin on Makoto's face.

"_I just wanted to apologize for not being able to see you this morning…"_

"That's alright. Ami and Makoto said you were called into the agency."

"_Um, yes. I'm actually meeting the artist I'm going to collaborate with on my next album. Michiru Kaioh."_

"Oh, the violinist. My grandpa is in love with her…"

"_That doesn't surprise me. She is quite beautiful."_

"…music." Rei finished lamely, feeling her stomach twist in what she refused to acknowledge as jealousy.

"_I didn't mean to bother you, Rei. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."_

"Of course I'm all right," Rei snapped, almost indignantly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"_Ah right. I forgot I was talking to the almighty Mars Reiko-san who wasn't just lying in a hospital bed yesterday." _

Before Rei could reply, Makoto yelled loudly, "Minako, we'll see you at the Lexington Queen tonight at 11!"

"_Is that Makoto?"_

"Unfortunately," Rei grumbled, which garnered a small chuckle from the pop idol.

"_Why are we meeting at the Lexington Queen?"_

"It's for Usagi's bachelorette party," the miko sighed, not even bothering to mask her resignation.

"_That sounds like fun."_

Rei could only grunt in response.

"_You'll save a dance for me, won't you Mars Reiko-san?_"

The miko growled.

"_I'll take that as a yes, then. See you tonight!"_

* * *

"Tonight?"

Luna was irritated as she entered Usagi's bedroom with Artemis in tow. She had been on her way to the Hikawa Shrine before the white cat waylaid her and asked to return to the Tsukino household.

Artemis took a deep breath to steel his courage. "Yes. We need to contact Queen Serenity. Tonight."

"What on earth for?" the black cat asked, somewhat taken aback by the request.

"There's… there's a new enemy."

Luna was flabbergasted, to say the least. "How do you know this?"

The white cat felt guilty for betraying Minako's trust. But what choice did he have? He had sworn a long time ago to never again stand idly by and watch his charge get hurt. He had learned the hard way about the mortal consequences of his previous inaction. He refused to let her bear the burden alone again.

Luna glared at the white cat, who continued to remain silent.

"Artemis," the black cat growled. "What exactly haven't you been telling me?"

"I'll explain what I can to you, Luna, but first we need to speak to the Queen. Something dark is approaching… and I have a feeling it'll be worse than Mio and a few clowns."

* * *

"Please wait here, Aino-san, Michiru should be with you shortly."

The 13-year-old girl who escorted Minako into the studio could barely contain her glee as she spoke to the pop idol.

"Thank you," Minako replied, smiling at the young girl who nodded in excitement before leaving the room.

As the singer waited, she took stock of her surroundings. The space itself was modest, yet spacious, with hardwood floors, bright walls, and clean lines. In one corner, a lone chair was positioned next to a sheet music stand.

The walls were adorned with several pieces of artwork, one of which caught her eye – a shimmering watercolor of a white palace amidst a starry sky.

The building in the picture wasn't in sharp focus, its edges blurred as if seen through a haze. And yet, she instantly recognized it.

_Silver Millennium. _

The idol moved to the painting and leaned toward it. Upon closer inspection, she could just barely make out eight silhouettes standing around a figure in a flowing dress.

_It can't be…?_

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Minako whirled around from the painting in surprise, somewhat embarrassed that she hadn't sensed another's presence. The idol watched as Michiru Kaioh approached and stood next to her in front of the painting.

"I always lose myself whenever I look at it… like a memory from a past life."

_Past life… _Minako returned her gaze to the artwork and tried to remain calm even though her heart began thumping harder in her chest. _Who are you, Michiru Kaioh?_

"Forgive me, where are my manners," the woman said, holding out her hand. "I'm Michiru Kaioh."

"Minako Aino," the idol replied.

As she shook the idol's hand, memories of the previous night and Sailor V unexpectedly flashed through Michiru's mind. She shook her head. _What on earth…?_

"This is going to sound silly, but have we met before?"

The idol seemed to hesitate slightly before answering with a small smile, "I don't think so, Ms. Kaioh."

"Besides, I doubt you would have forgotten me," Minako added with a wink.

Michiru smiled and raised an eye brow. "But of course…"

"A-Ha! There you two are!"

Sugao Saitou exclaimed as he shimmied up to the two women. "Already acquainted, I see. Excellent, Excellent. Ooookay! Let's talk business, shall we?"

"Absolutely," Michiru replied. "Why don't we step into my office…"

Throughout the meeting, the violinist had a difficult time keeping up with Sugao's excitable utterings, but made sure to nod and make other approving sounds at the appropriate moments. Of course, things might have been easier if she had not been focusing so intently on Minako Aino while pretending not to be.

She didn't care what the pop idol said. They definitely had met before. And if her suspicions were correct, they had met as recently as last night. It didn't matter that Minako Aino didn't have Sailor V's blonde hair or blue eyes. With her discerning artist's eye, Michiru recognized the small details in the singer's features that tied her to the so-called Champion of Justice—the shape of her eyes, the curve of her jaw, the contours of her lips. She had become familiar with them as she watched over the fuku-clad woman the night before.

_I have no doubt she's Sailor V._ But what that meant, Michiru had no clue. Could Minako Aino be tied to the mysterious soldiers in her dreams; dreams that she had been having with more and more frequency lately?

Minako's eyes suddenly locked onto hers. Michiru felt her face flush as looked away quickly, embarrassed that she was caught staring.

"…be a marvelous album," Sugao said..

"Most definitely," Michiru nodded in agreement, even though she had no idea what the man had just said.

"Publicity, of course, is always key," the manager continued. "The more people see you together, the more excitement we can drum up. You both should make an appearance at the Lexington Queen tonight."

"Oh that won't be necessary..," Michiru began at the same time Minako chimed in with, "Boss, actually tonight, I…"

"Ooookay, okay, okay!" Sugao squealed as he quickly flipped out his cell phone and proceeded to make the arrangements. "Don't fret about a thing. I'll have it all taken care of."

* * *

"You failed last night."

"Forgive me, m'lord."

"I've told you before. One cannot prevail against the senshi directly. Your carelessness might have fully awoken Neptune. We need her as an ally, not an enemy like Pluto."

"It will not happen again."

"See to it that it does not."

* * *

The Lexington Queen was already packed by the time they arrived at 11, and Rei already could feel the beginnings of a headache forming behind her eyes. Even in the "private" VIP lounge, the cacophony was almost unbearable for the priestess. If not for the unabashed glee of the princess and her friends, she would have bolted from the premises the moment she stepped inside. Next to her on the overstuffed leather sofa, the girls-Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Naru, Kanami, and Momoko - were eagerly discussing the upcoming wedding... and the even more anticipated "honeymoon." As much as she loved Usagi and Mamoru, the former prince's potential... prowess... was the _last _thing Rei needed to hear about.

She allowed the sound of their chatter to fade into the background, which wasn't particularly difficult considering there was nothing but noise everywhere. Despite herself, Rei's eyes kept wandering every so often in the direction of the club's entrance_. Minako's late_. She had not heard from the singer since their brief phone conversation earlier that day, and try as she might to fight it, the miko couldn't help but anticipate seeing Minako again. Although she would never admit it to the idol, she had thoroughly enjoyed the time they spent together, even if they did bicker more often than not. Only Minako had the ability to infuriate her one moment, and make her feel completely charmed the next.

Rei stifled a groan. How could the singer still make her feel this way after so many years? She had thought that whatever fascination she had concerning Minako would diminish with time, but it was the exact opposite. If anything, it had deepened over the years. It was absolutely maddening. It didn't help matters, either, that Makoto took a perverse pleasure in teasing Rei about Minako every chance she could get. Although she knew it was pointless to fight her feelings for the former Guardian of Love, the miko's deep stubbornness prevented her from admitting defeat. And yet, the more she tried to ignore it, the more Rei found herself drawn to her. _Just let it go, Hino. There will never be anything between you two. Ever._

Lost in thought, the miko didn't realize that her companions' eyes were all on her.

"Reeeeeeiiiiiii-chan!" Usagi whined. "Don't ignore me!"

The priestess winced. "What? I'm sorry, Usagi, you were saying?"

"I said it's your turn!"

"My turn for what?"

"The 'Who I Love' Confession Corner!"

"The...the what?" She could feel the color rising in her cheeks. They couldn't read minds. Could they?

"Come on, Rei, the title speaks for itself," Makoto oh so helpfully added.

"Makoto and Usagi already went... although really they didn't need to," Naru said to murmurs of agreement. "So who do you love, Rei-san?"

"Er... no one."

She was greeted by groans of disbelief from everyone except Ami.

"Oh come on, Rei-chan, there has to be someone!" Usagi said, waggling her eye brows.

"Yes," Makoto nodded sagely. "Perhaps someone we all know and love? Someone like..."

Rei narrowed her eyes at the florist in a warning. _She wouldn't dare..._

"Minako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed.

The miko's heart stopped.

"Minako-chan is here!" The princess had already jumped from her seat to bum rush the idol.

Rei let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. She glared at Makoto, who merely grinned in response, before turning her attention to the princess, who was now excitedly hugging Minako. The Lexington Queen was no stranger to celebrity patrons, but the air itself seemed to electrify with the presence of the idol and... her guest...?

Following behind Minako was an older, elegant looking woman with shoulder-length wavy hair.

She was beautiful, Rei noted with a frown. A beautiful someone who was radiating... _something_. Rei couldn't figure out what it was exactly. She could sense the power within the new comer's aura - but whether it was good or evil, Rei did not know. She glanced at the others and was not at all surprised that they, Usagi especially, hadn't sensed anything unusual about the stranger. _But Minako... surely_ she _felt something._ But no. The idol proceeded to introduce her new friend, Michiru Kaioh, to the others as if they had known each other for years.

Even though she smiled and shook the attractive violinist's hand, Rei remained cautious. The fire reading this morning had been ominous, to say the least, and the appearance of Michiru Kaioh and her strange aura only served to raise her feelings of unease.

"Waaaaai you got here just in time, Minako-chan!" Usagi squealed. "Rei-chan was just about to confess her love."

Minako raised an amused eye brow and glanced at the stiffened miko. "Was she now?"

Usagi nodded excitedly.

"This is ridiculous," Rei exhaled in exasperation

"Come now, Rei, don't leave our little princess waiting on her special night."

Rei could tell that that Minako was already beginning to thoroughly enjoy herself.

"Who do you love?"

Rei's eyes locked onto Minako's, and she felt horribly exposed under the singer's intense and, oddly expectant, look.

_You! I love you, you damned infuriating fool! _

The miko gritted her teeth and quickly shut down that train of thought. If they wanted an answer so badly, they'd get an answer.

"Fine. The person I love is..."

The others leaned in expectantly.

"Chiba...Mamoru."

silence

Makoto howled with delight at the confused look on Usagi's face.

"Ehhhh! Rei-chan you can't love Mamoru!"

"You can't help who you love, Usagi," Rei shrugged and smiled evilly, while the others joined in Makoto's laughter.

"Ohhhh you're all so mean!"

* * *

Haruka Tenoh watched as the sailor fuku-clad woman named Pluto paced near the force field surrounding the entrance of their cell.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but would you mind letting me in on what the hell is going on here?" The racer asked. "Where are we? Who are those people? What do they want?"

The guardian stilled her movements momentarily and turned toward her cellmate, but remained silent.

"You must have some idea," Haruka pressed on when she didn't receive an immediate response. "You're dressed like one of them for heaven's sake!"

"Yes, Pluto," a third voice rang out from behind the guardian. "Do enlighten our young friend."

Haruka's body went rigid_. _

_"_Uranus..." Pluto acknowledged the "visitor."

"Tell our friend how I saved _her _from an eternal prison."

"Her?" Pluto threw a confused glance at Haruka.

Haruka merely shrugged. "I never said I was boy."

"Tell her about the 'pure' and 'benevolent' ruler," Uranus continued sarcastically, "who forces people to give up their hopes, dreams, loves, and confines them to solitude for years upon years… only to die at the hands of a whiny brat's selfishness."

"What are you two talking about?" The young racer felt more and more confused.

"You're… twisting things," Pluto responded to Uranus, ignoring Haruka.

"Am I?" Uranus began pacing outside of the cell. "Our precious duty? It's nothing more than an eternal prison."

Piercing green eyes locked with garnet ones.

"When exactly did you go insane?"

"And when exactly did you become so blind? We've been given a second chance, Pluto, and I'll be damned if I fall into the same hell."

Without warning, Uranus raised her right hand, deactivated the force field, and pushed the Guardian of Time against the stone wall with a gust of wind from her left hand.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to borrow our little friend here."

Haruka moved backward until her back was pressed up against the stone wall. "Stay away from me, you bitch!"

"Or you'll what?" Uranus mocked. "Glare me to death. You are nothing."

With her right hand, the Guardian of Wind pinned the racer with the same power with which she held Pluto.

Struggle as she might, the Senshi of Time could not break free from Uranus' hold. As she approached the young racer, Pluto was astonished to feel an aura of power originate from Haruka Tenoh. _The power of... wind?_ _It can't be... Haruka Tenoh is..._

Pluto watched helplessly as Uranus began to fade into a silhouette that merged into Haruka Tenoh. And in a blink of an eye, the wind trapping Pluto against the wall dissipated and she fell unceremoniously back on the floor, her power drained.

When she looked up, Haruka Tenoh stood before her. The sigil of Uranus glowed on her forehead.

"So this is your answer, Uranus?" Pluto spat out. "Betrayal?"

"No, Pluto," Uranus replied, speaking through Haruka. "My answer is liberation."

* * *

Sweet escape. Rei wished she could find a way, but she was trapped amid a swarm of bodies on the dance floor. Normally, Rei would rather have died than be caught dancing in public. But she had no one to blame for her current predicament except her stubborn pride. When the rest of the girls began coaxing her to join them, the miko had politely declined. All was going well until _Minako_, as always, jumped into the fray.

_"Come on, Rei, you promised to save me a dance." _

_"I did no such thing!"_

_"Aren't you a little young to be experiencing memory loss?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Oh that's right, you don't like talking about the past."_

_"..."_

And then the idol did it - the one thing Rei could never back down from. She issued a challenge.

_"I guess I don't blame you."_

_"..."_

_"I wouldn't want to be outshined by yours truly, either."_

_"Please, I would so put your ass to shame."_

_"Is that so? Then prove it, Mars Reiko-san."_

Hook.

Line.

Sinker.

And Rei was on the dance floor.

She supposed it wasn't so bad... _Oh who am I kidding? This is a nightmare, _she thought with a grimace. With the crush of people crowding every corner of the club, there was less actual dancing, and more swaying and gyrating. She was hot, sweaty, and ready and willing to pummel the next guy who just 'accidentally' brushed up against her.

Despite her irritation, she couldn't help but feel amused every time she glanced in the direction of Usagi. Even with the tight quarters, everyone gave the princess as wide a berth as possible as she flailed her arms and legs wildly to the beat of the music. While Ami and Naru were adept at avoiding Usagi's dangerous limbs, Makoto had already been smacked a few times in the face, which made Rei chuckle in vengeful delight. _She deserves it after encouraging Usagi and her stupid love game._

On that train of thought, the miko's gaze drifted toward Minako, who danced near Kanami, Momoko, and Michiru. Rei's eye's narrowed as she regarded the violinist, who she thought seemed a little too interested in Minako. Granted, many people took an interest to the idol; Rei was guilty of that herself. Strange aura aside, the way Michiru would look at Minako when she thought no one was watching that particularly set Rei on edge. And to make matters worse, the pop singer seemed to also be noticing Michiru in return.

* * *

A few hours later, Minako followed Michiru outside the club. She welcomed the feel of the cool night air against her hot, glistening skin. A limousine was already parked and waiting by the curb; the path toward it lined by Lexington Queen bouncers who kept a small crowd of paparazzi at bay.

"You have amazing friends, Minako-san, especially Tsukino-san" Michiru said. "Thank you for letting me share the evening with them."

"It was my pleasure," the idol smiled, pleased and relieved that her boss's idea turned out so well. They reached the limo, and the driver opened the back door for Michiru.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to get back home to check on my sister."

"Of course," Minako nodded, remembering the young girl she had met briefly at Michiru's studio.

"If you'd like, I can take you back to your hotel?" Michiru asked.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I'll be staying with a friend tonight."

The violinist nodded and began to enter the limo, before pausing.

"Minako-san?"

"Hm?"

"If by chance you ever run into Sailor V, could you please give her a message from me?"

Minako did her best not to show any emotion even though her heart rate skyrocketed. "I can't say I've ever made her acquaintance, Michiru-san, but yes, I will."

"Please tell her thank you for the other night." Michiru leaned toward Minako and placed a small kiss on her left cheek.

Minako froze as flashes of light from the paparazzi's cameras illuminated the two women. With a knowing smile, Michiru entered the limousine and departed.

"Aino-san! Aino-san! Can we get a comment!"

"Aino-san, please look this way!"

The idol, still in a daze, turned around, squinting against the rapidly flashing bulbs. As soon as her eyes adjusted from the bright haze, Minako found herself locked under the glare of a certain miko, who stared darkly at her from the entrance of the club.

* * *

**A/N: Gah! I can't believe it's been more than a year since I last updated. If anyone is still out there and still giving this a chance, thank you thank you thank you! I promise to have solid Rei/Minako interactions in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 3C: Confrontation

_Does this city have enough air for both of us to breathe?  
If it was up to you, one of us would leave  
I'm telling you there's no way  
It would be me  
So talk yourself 'til you're blue in the face  
'cause someone always wants to listen to hate  
It's just too bad you're so easy to ignore  
-_**Pretty Girls Make Graves**

In a small corner of a dark room at a Shinto shrine in Tokyo, Japan, a small white cat trembled. He was about to lose one of his nine lives, he was sure. Should he make a break for it? He grimaced. Would he even be able to evade his would-be captor?

-click-

Any further internal debate ended as a sudden brightness shone down on his little furry face, nearly blinding him with its intensity.

"Is…. is that light really necessary, Rei?" the cat asked, squinting to get some relief.

"I'll be doing the questioning here, Artemis," came the brusque reply.

"Yes, ma'am."

The white cat's head drooped in submission. He thought something was amiss when Minako had returned to the hotel after the bachelorette party instead of staying at the Hikawa Jinja. He knew from experience not to press his charge when she was in one of her 'moods.' He didn't have to, though, as his suspicions were confirmed at Usagi and Mamoru's wedding ceremony and reception. Both Minako and Rei, despite their happiness for their friends, barely looked at each other and traded all but a few words.

The former guardian of fire, standing with arms crossed behind the strong glow of her desk lamp, almost took pity on the helpless critter. _Almost_. She wanted answers and she damn well knew she wouldn't get them from the cat's obstinate owner. Rei's jaw clenched as she thought about said owner, who had been plastered all over the front pages of recent tabloids being kissed by...by...

"Michiru Kaioh. Who is she?"

Artemis was glad cats didn't have human-type sweat glands, as he would already have resembled a soaked sponge. Still, his paws were saturated, and he kept them firmly underneath him and away from Rei's scrutiny.

"Um... sh-she's... the violinist working with M-m-mina on her new album," Artemis replied, inwardly cursing himself for stuttering.

"I know that!" Rei snapped. "How does she know Sailor V?"

Artemis cringed. _Oh no, Mina, what happened? _"From... the news?"

"Ch..."

Rei moved closer to Artemis, her intimidating figure towering over the small feline. _Minako taught him well,_ she thought darkly.

"Did Minako ever meet Kaioh as Sailor V? And think before you answer, Artemis. I can sense lies."

Artemis would have gulped, but his mouth was parched. There was no mistaking the underlying threat in the miko's voice. He had already told Luna everything. And while they both had agreed to disclose the information to the rest of the girls, he most definitely did NOT want to be the one to break the news to the former Sailor Mars. But it looked like he had no choice...

_Forgive me, Mina..._

* * *

"..for I have sinned... It's been several years since my last confession."

"What brings you here today, my child?" The priest's deep voice was calm, soothing.

"I feel like... like I'm a bad person." Her voice sounded muffled in the dimly lit confessional booth.

"What makes you say that?"

"One of my best friends just got married... and another engaged... and I'm happy for them. I am..."

"But?"

"At the same time, I feel... angry... resentful."

"You envy their happiness?"

"Yes," she whispered, full of shame.

"Why?"

"Because I..." she shook her head, unable to continue.

"Because you'll be alone."

She lowered her head.

"You feel like no matter what you do, your friends will always abandon you."

"..."

"That is your destiny... Mercury."

"W-what?" Her head quickly shot up.

"Your friends abandon you. They always have, and they always will-likes waves upon a beach, coming and going, but never staying."

A piercing cold gripped her heart. "Who... who are you?"

The dark screen separating her from the priest quickly slid to the side, and she found herself frozen in place by a handsome face framed by short blonde hair and accentuated with a pair of emerald green eyes. The priest was a _woman, _she realized with astonishment.

"That is your destiny, but it doesn't have to be."

She shook her head. She didn't understand what was happening.

"You've always sacrificed your happiness. And yet no one notices. They selfishly go about their own lives, without giving one thought of you."

"No...that's... that's not right..." She shut her eyes tightly.

"It's doesn't have to be that way, Mercury."

"That's not it..."

"You can change your destiny. You can save Ami."

"..."

"Save Ami!"

"No..."

"Ami?" The voice was higher, now, more feminine.

"No...no..."

"Ami? Wake up, sweetie."

The young doctor's eyes shot open, her heart pounding in overdrive. She was surprised, and then quickly relieved, to find her mother, Saeko, standing over her, a look of concern on her gentle face.

"Mama? I'm sorry. I must have dozed off."

Ami took note of her surroundings and realized she fell asleep while waiting in her mother's office at Meiwa University Hospital. She wasn't in a confessional. There was no frightening female priest with probing green eyes.

"They're working you hard in America. I'd expect no less." Saeko smiled at her daughter. "I'm very proud of you, Ami, but you really should try to rest as much as possible."

The elder Dr. Mizuno moved to her desk and picked up a file.

"I have one more patient to see before we can leave. We'll head over to the carnival you love so much. Do you mind waiting a few more minutes?"

The genius shook her head. "Of course not, mama."

Her mother gave her one last smile before leaving the office, leaving Ami alone once again. Although she had felt warmed by her mother's love and thoughtfulness, tendrils of unease began to slowly wrap around her heart.

_Your friends will abandon you. That is your destiny, Mercury_.

Ami shuddered at the memory of the priest's words. _It was just a nightmare_, she told herself. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, but a crease from a slight frown still appeared on her forehead. _That's all it was, Ami_. _A nightmare._

* * *

"I can either be your best friend or your worst nightmare, Pluto. It's up to you, but I'd rather not be enemies."

The guardian of time raised an eyebrow at her 'host,' but gave no response. She was no longer in her cold, stone cell. Instead, she stood in a private study chamber of what she had earlier guessed was Castle Miranda of Uranus. Her suspicion was confirmed upon seeing the blue and gold crest of the guardian of wind hanging above a large fireplace, which gave off much needed warmth.

"You don't believe me," he continued. "Yet, you of all people should know that things aren't simply black and white."

"If you mean for me to believe that attempts to obtain the ginzuishou or destroy the white moon were meant for the good of mankind, then you are more delusional than I thought, Dimande," Pluto replied, not bothering to keep the contempt from her voice.

The young, white-haired man with a black crescent moon on his forehead chuckled. "I know that you are able to see all that occurs in this reality and others," he said in a silky, almost lyrical, voice. "Such is the gift bestowed to the one called Sailor Pluto. Or is it a curse?"

He moved to a nearby table and poured red wine into two crystal goblets. He held one out toward Pluto.

"I've had the great fortune to view those alternate worlds myself, and I understand why you would question my sincerity. But I'm not like my counterparts from the other timelines. There is no Wiseman, nor do I wish to destroy the space-time continuum. All I want is freedom, justice - quite simple things, surely."

Pluto scoffed in disbelief, refusing to take the glass of wine in Dimande's outstretched hand. "Justice? Where exactly is the justice in rebelling against Neo-Queen Serenity, in going against the one person who can bring about peace and prosperity?"

Dimande set the glass intended for the guardian down, and took a sip from his.

"The justice is in being able to live your life the way you want to live it and to love whomever you want to love," Dimande said, a small knowing smile on his handsome face. "You speak of peace and prosperity, Pluto, but at what cost? Your freedom? The freedom of your friends? Life is precious precisely because it is fleeting. You cannot savor a life that is extended unnaturally, or worse, predetermined by 'destiny.'"

He made his way toward the fireplace.

"The universe is ruled by order and chaos," he murmured as he stared into the flames. "One cannot exist without the other. Such is the beauty of existence. Surely you have seen glimpses of a future ruled by order alone. It is sterile...lifeless. That is what will come to pass if Silver Millennium is revived."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Pluto tried to keep as much conviction in her voice as possible, choosing to ignore for now the sinking feeling that was forming in her stomach.

The black moon prince turned back toward the guardian, pleased to find that even if Pluto was outwardly rejecting his words, she at least had listened to them.

"Uranus understands," he ventured.

"Uranus is a coward," Pluto spat out.

"Is she?" Dimande asked. "Wouldn't a true coward be someone who just follows her duty blindly?"

"No, a coward is someone who knowingly and selfishly rejects a sacred duty because of her own interests."

"So quick to judge you are, Pluto," Dimande shook his head. "Not everyone wants to live in a world of conformity and complacency, under the thumb of a few who think they know what's best for the rest of us. Some of us are willing to die, _for_ the sake of others, to make sure that such a world never becomes reality. Uranus is one of them, as am I.

"I won't let you hurt Serenity," the guardian said firmly.

"I never said I wanted to hurt her. But I will stop the Creatio Nova... at _all_ costs."

Dimande stretched out his right arm and closed his eyes, concentrating. After a quick flash, Pluto's time staff materialized in his hand. He stepped toward the guardian, who had already crouched into a defensive posture. No attack came. He simply presented her with the weapon.

"You're free to leave, Pluto."

"What?" The guardian was suspicious.

"Unlike those of the white moon, I believe in free will. You may stay or leave as you choose."

Several long moments passed as Pluto sized up Dimande in distrust. When she reached forward and grasped her weapon, the garnet orb attached to the top began to glow.

"You've made your decision then," Dimande said with a slight nod of his head. "Until we meet again."

Pluto's eyes narrowed. "You will not succeed, Dimande."

"We shall see."

Within the blink of an eye, Pluto disappeared, transporting herself to some unknown location. No sooner did she exit, than another woman teleported next to Dimande and bowed.

"Should I follow her, master?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Was it wise to allow her to leave, master? What if she warns the guardians?"

"Do you doubt me, Kore?"

"Of-of course not, master!"

"Then do not trouble yourself with such questions. Aside from that unfortunate attempt to capture Neptune, things _are_ going according to plan. Where is your brother?"

"On Earth, master, surveilling the one called Venus."

Dimande nodded in approval.

"Good. We must continue to sow these seeds of discord, Kore. It is the only way."

* * *

..._I did it my way. _

_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew_

_When I bit off more than I could chew_

_But through it all, when there was doubt_

_I ate it up and spit it out_

_I faced it all and I stood tall and did it my waaaaaay..._

The sun was already setting as Minako climbed the steps of the Hikawa Jinja, listening to the smooth crooning of Old Blue Eyes on her iPod. There was just something about Frank Sinatra that could always put her at ease, and she definitely needed to remain calm by the time she reached her destination.

And this particular song, she hoped, would give her the strength to get through what she was sure to be an antagonistic confrontation with the shrine's tempermental priestess.

The past several days had been...taxing...to say the least. The _kiss_ had been all over the papers and entertainment news circuits, prompting neverending requests for interviews and comments. She didn't understand why. Friends, acquaintances even, gave each other kisses on the cheek. It was innocuous. And yet, tabloid reporters and paparazzi had begun hounding her with even more fervor than normal. _Will Minako Aino be the next celebrity to come out? Will Michiru Kaioh?_ Without having any facts to back up their speculations, the media had already seen fit to dub them the next hot "It" couple.

She had been tempted, on some nights, to Teletia-S into Sailor V and beat the crap out of, er, scare off the ones who camped near her hotel. Of course, pictures of Sailor V in the paper would be the last thing she needed. She was decidedly more comfortable in the frying pan, and not in the fire, thank you very much.

Minako had initially been worried about her talent agency's reaction. To her relief, Sugao, bless his heart, could barely contain his glee about the buzz generated by the whole fiasco. He ecstatically ranted and raved on and on and on about boosting sales of the future collaboration record. Thankfully, she hadn't had any further encounters with Michiru yet thanks to Sugao keeping her busy with photo shoots and laying down vocals on potential tracks. She knew she couldn't avoid the violinist for much longer, but she had no idea what to even say to the woman.

With her boss's heightened demands, the incessant needling from the press, the new threat, and Michiru Kaioh, Minako was sure she would lose her mind. To make matters worse, she couldn't even vent to her best friend. Minako groaned in frustration. It was _just_ like Rei to instantly revert to passive-aggressiveness.

_The more things change..._

As loathe as she was to admit it, Rei's silent treatment was killing her. She supposed she could have broken the ice herself, but pride prevented her from doing so. It was especially hard not to give-in at the wedding, with Rei looking absolutely gorgeous in her espresso-colored dress.

She wasn't even sure how much Rei had seen or heard the night of the party. But given the fact that the miko had stonewalled her completely since then, she didn't have to be a genius of Ami's caliber to figure out that Rei had seen and heard everything. But which part exactly upset her? The Sailor V revelation? The...kiss? Minako's heart clenched at the idea it could be the latter. Well, whatever. Rei had no right to be angry with her. She did nothing wrong.

The singer finally made it to the front entrance of the shrine. She lifted her hand to knock. As her knuckles were about to hit the wood, the door swung open and Minako found herself face to face with a startled miko.

"Rei..."

The look of surprise on the priestess's face quickly melted into one of indifference. She took a step back, which Minako took as an invitation to enter. Before she could place one foot inside the shrine, however, a small ball of white fluff blocked her path.

"Artemis?" The little cat looked guilty.

He looked up at her with ears down. "Sorry, Mina," he mumbled sheepishly with a slight shrug of his furry shoulders. "Er...good luck." He continued down the stone path that lead to the staircase to the exit.

The idol quickly looked back at the miko, realization dawning. The priestess said nothing, but simply turned and walked away from the door, the sound of her footsteps diminishing as she proceeded down the hallway.

* * *

Rei took a long breath in through her nose, and exhaled it out her mouth as she entered her bedroom. She had a lot to process after her 'conversation' with Artemis, and she definitely did not expect to bump into Minako so soon.

She walked to the middle of her room, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. It was _just_ like Minako to instantly revert to blind martyrdom.

..._the more they stay the same._

So many emotions warred within her - fury at the singer's foolishness, hurt from her deception, concern for her safety, pride at the fact that even if Minako was one of the most popular Japanese idols, she still felt the need to help people at the risk of her own well-being. Which one would win out when Minako came bursting into the room, Rei didn't know. But she was about to find out in...

3...2...1...

"Just who do you think you are?" Minako stood at the entrance of her room, her voice low, but Rei could sense it was taking all of the idol's will power to maintain control.

The priestess turned around. "I'm Rei Hino, priestess of the Hikawa Jinja. And you are? Minako Aino or Sailor V?"

It had been awhile since Rei felt the sweet burn of Minako's dark gaze. _Just like old times_. She resisted the urge to smile.

"If you have a problem with me, then deal with me," Minako said. "You had no right to corner Artemis."

"Spare me your indignation, Minako." Rei rolled her eyes and walked toward the singer, standing nearly toe to toe with her. She could smell the idol's perfume at this proximity. _Casablanca lilies... My favorite. Did she wear that on purpose? Argh! Focus, Hino! You're supposed to be disapproving. _"If you didn't want him involved, you would have never dragged him on your... your... dabbles in insanity."

Trying to ignore Minako's scent, Rei pushed onward before the other woman could respond, her voice stern. "What was it you said to me last week?" The miko feigned deep concentration, grasping her chin with her right hand and tapping it with her index finger. "Let's see... 'Rei, what on earth were you thinking... going off on your own...without being able to transform.' Any of this ring a bell?"

Minako looked away. "I'm not apologizing if that's what you're looking for."

Rei smirked at what amounted to acquiescence from the idol.

"I don't want an apology," she said, mentally noting that she wouldn't have received one even if she did. "I would, however, like an explanation. Were you even going to tell any of us?" _Or at least me_, Rei silently added.

"After the wedding."

"Really." The priestess was far from convinced. "Or are you just saying that because you got caught?"

Minako's eyes returned to the miko's once again, defiant.

"Tell me, Rei, why didn't you notify the others when you first felt Mio Kuroki's presence? You didn't want to disrupt Usagi's or the others' happiness either."

Rei hated it when Minako was right, but she pressed ahead anyway, "It's been days since the wedding, Minako, and you haven't said one word."

"I know." The idol exhaled loudly. "I just... I didn't know what to say or how to say it. I didn't want _this_ to happen!" Minako stretched her hands out. "You may find this hard to believe, but it is not my goal in life to always butt heads with you."

At this, Rei chuckled. She couldn't help herself. Her amusement grew further upon seeing the confusion on Minako's face. Rei sat on her bed, eyes still on the idol.

"So what now?" Her voice softened.

"Tell the others, I suppose." Minako shrugged. "We'll just have to fill-in Usagi and Mamoru when they get back from their honeymoon. No sense in worrying them on their trip."

Rei nodded, hesitating before asking her next question. "And Michiru Kaioh?"

She frowned at the faint blush that spread across Minako's cheeks. "I'll take care of her."

The priestess's eye twitched. _And what does exactly does _that _mean? _

"She's... powerful, and she knows who you are." The miko was pleased that her voice remained level despite her rising blood temperature. "She could be dangerous."

"She's not dangerous," Minako blurted out. In response to Rei's raised eyebrow, she added, "I can't explain it to you or Artemis, but I trust her."

The miko gritted her teeth but said nothing.

"The night after we first met, I went to her studio," Minako continued, as she sat next to Rei on the bed. "I saw a painting of Silver Millennium there."

"Are you sure?"

"There's no mistaking it."

"Could she... be one of us?" _That might explain her strange aura_, Rei thought. She had sensed something somewhat similar when she had first met Usagi.

"Artemis did say he thought her power seemed familiar, but I don't know. In any case, I'll keep an eye on her as Minako Aino during the day and Sailor V at night."

"Mm..." Rei began to nod her head in agreement until she fully processed what Minako had just said. "Whoa, wait, what?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Um... yes there's a problem. Are you out of your mind?" Rei shot to her feet.

"Excuse me?" Minako frowned.

"What if the enemy appears?" She asked in exasperation. "You can't transform! How could you possibly fight youma in this state!"

"I did just fine last week."

"That's not what I heard."

The idol stood to stare Rei down, fists clenched. "Well at least _I_ didn't wind up in the hospital."

_So predictable._ Rei just knew Minako would use that against her at some point. "Maybe not this time, but we're not going to have the Spirit of the Senshi's healing powers forever, Minako."

"Powers or not, I am still the leader. I've made my decision and you _will_ respect it."

Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of all the stubborn, pigheaded things... was she seriously pulling rank on her? "Leader. Leader of what? We're. Not. Guardians anymore!"

The idol's nostrils flared in irritation. "It doesn't matter!" She began to make her way past the miko to leave. "I will watch over Michiru Kaioh. And you can't stop me, Rei."

Rei was instantly in motion to stop the singer. She refused to let her run away. She grabbed Minako's wrist, using the element of surprise to pull the other woman back toward her. Rei placed her free hand on the idol's waist to bring their bodies close together without touching.

"Is that, right?"

The shock on Minako's face was absolutely priceless. Rei would have savored it more had she not been equally surprised by her own bold physical contact. She would not back down. She didn't care how pissed Minako was, she wasn't about to let go.

"If I can't stop you... then take me with you."

Their faces were mere inches apart. Was Minako staring at her lips?

"You...you must be joking," the idol finally said, her ire quickly fading.

Rei tilted her head to one side. "I'll tell you what. Why don't we have a duel... tomorrow night. If you win, you can go gallivanting off as you please."

"And if you win..."

"Then I guess Sailor M will be joining you, unless..."

"Unless?"

"You're afraid you'd be outshined by yours truly," Rei smirked.

Minako's lips curved upward in amusement, signaling to Rei that she recalled their previous conversation at Usagi's bachelorette party. "I would put your ass to shame."

"Then prove it, Champion of Justice."

Minako nodded once, a confident twinkle in her eyes. "You're on."

* * *

**A/N: I actually had much more planned for this chapter - like catching up with Michiru, Hotaru, Makoto, and Haruka/Uranus. But it'll just have to wait until next time... or else this would have been massively longer than it already is! Oh, and I forgot to mention that the "Who I Love Confession Corner" from the last chapter was inspired by the segment of the same name in the PGSM DJ Moon 2 Sound Drama. FYI, Rei's answer on the CD is "you guys" aka Usagi, Ami, and Makoto... not Mamoru. Highly amusing... and the loving bickering between Rei and Minako is icing on the cake. But I'm rambling. Thanks again to all who've read and reviewed the story! It means a lot and definitely motivates me to keep writing!**


End file.
